Why Must I Deal With This?
by Naruto0116
Summary: Being forced to live under the same roof as the one you're supposes to hate tends to be the main problem. They're supposes to hate each other, but what if they slowly began to understand one another through those few days? What If Mikoto found out the truth about the Sisters after Accelerator's defeat? What if Accelerator uses this chance to finally apologizes to her?
1. Why must I deal with this?

Accelerator. '_The Boy Who Wields The Power Of God.'_ The Strongest Level 5 Esper in Academy City was resting at the house after his last mission with GROUP. He's been through hell, and back protecting Last Order as much as he could even in his weaken state. He finally got some time to himself. Neither of his guardians was home, but Last Order was, surprisingly.

Accelerator was thinking of going to sleep, but Last Order continued to bug him to no end, and he began to lose his temper. He was about to chop her in the head to shut her up, but that was until he heard the sound of a "click" from the door's direction. Just when he thought he could finally enjoy being alone for a while, one of his guardians just had to return. But little did he know that, it wasn't either of them.

It was a girl. A young girl, around his age, and height. She had chestnut color hair, and was wearing the Tokiwadai Middle School uniform, with white loose/slouch socks with a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse and gray skirt. It was a girl that Accelerator knew, and couldn't forget even if he wanted to. A girl he once hated for ruining his chances of being a Level 6. The girl's name was Mikoto Misaka. The Third Strongest Esper in Academy City. Her reasons for being here were still unknown to him. But he was dying to hear why she was here. Mikoto then turned around after locking the door, and finally notices Accelerator lying down on the couch. Whatever the reason she's here, he was the last person she was expecting to see here.

The young female Electromaster's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the Strongest Esper in the city. She, and Accelerator were still on bad terms after all. Is this some kind of set up? "Why the hell are you here?!" She shouted.

The young albino merely huffed at her question. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her rude question. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He countered with a question of his own. He sat up from the couch, and faces her direction with a suspicious look in his eye.

"This isn't your house." He added behind his earlier question with a deadpanned tone.

Mikoto soon found herself glaring at the Albino known as Accelerator. She places her hands on her hips, decided to answer his question. After all… He's right about this not being her house. But she has her reasons for being here.

"Yomikawa-Sensei asked me to watch the house while she was gone. She said she was leaving the city for a few days. She said something about a business trip."

Accelerator raises an eyebrow; as he mumbles under his breathe. Is she for real?

He let out a 'Tch' sound with his tongue, as well as let out an annoyed grunt. "And you agreed?" He asked.

Mikoto shrugs. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

The Albino male turned away from her, not liking where this conversation was going. "They didn't tell me anything about leaving the city."

He lies back down on the couch, and tries to relax himself, but the fact that Mikoto was here was making relaxing uncomfortable. His presences seem to disturb him immensely.

"Well, you can leave now. I can handle watching over the place myself."

Mikoto crossed her arms, and narrows her eyes slightly.

"So you're the boy that she kept on saying that was stubborn."

Accelerator smirked at her comment. She's one to talk about being stubborn. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He countered.

Electricity flews through the air towards Accelerator, but he turned on his choker on, activating his powers, and with a few calculations, his 'Reflection' deflected the electricity out of the window. Accelerator shot a glare at Mikoto. What the hell is her problem? If it didn't send that electricity out the window, they would have been in some serious trouble.

"Hey! Are you an idiot? This isn't my house!" Accelerator shouted with a hiss. Doesn't she understand that Yomikawa will be pissed at them if she see burned mark all over the place? But the electricity continues flaring a bit from off of Mikoto's body, but mainly just from her hair.

"Hey! I already know that! I'm not an idiot like you are!" She shouted in a fit of rage.

Accelerator stares at Mikoto completely dumbfounded by her answer. Did she really just say that? If she knew then why in the world would she take a risk like that?

Mikoto gasps.

"Oh…" She finally realized she have act merely on impulse just now. Her cheeks redden from the embarrassment building up on her face.

The albino male sighs heavily. "Idiot…"

Since Mikoto had almost destroyed Yomikawa's apartment, the two were just sitting there… Awkwardly… With nothing to do. Accelerator, and Mikoto kept on looking at each other for a split second before the other noticed. They didn't really have anything to talk about since they don't know what the other likes. That, and the fact that they don't like each other at all. But knowing Accelerator, he doesn't practically care about how she feels about him. So he decided to break the silence with a random question.

"So what are you doing here, Railgun?"

Sparks flew out of the young girl's chestnut color haired again. Just talking to him made his skin crawl to the point she wanted to vomit.

"Humph! What do you think, stupid? I said so earlier. I'm here to take care of Yomikawa-Sensei's apartment."

Accelerator began to lean back on the couch as he crosses his arms. Yeah, he got that part, no need to repeat that again.

"I know that. But right now, you're doing nothing. So… What were you even SUPPOSED to do, brat?"

Mikoto began to stuttered, trying to find the right answer, but could not find anything to say from the top of her head. Accelerator huffed in a victorious style, beating Mikoto at the petty little game of insults thrown at each other. Luckily, a tiny girl that looked just like a younger version of her came by them. Mikoto's eyes widens as she looks down at the little girl version of herself.

"Last Order?"

The young MISAKA looked up at Mikoto in awe of her. She didn't know that the original was coming over. Why wasn't she informed of this?!

"Onee-sama! Says MISAKA says MISAKA in surprises."

Accelerator made a small noise with his tongue as he looked at Last Order slightly annoyed by her presences. He's always so easily annoyed by... surprisingly, just Misakas in general. Blame Last Order for giving him bad assumptions of how Misakas normally act. Mikoto may not have notices, but she's helping Last Order in proving how annoying they can be.

"Hey, brat. I thought I told you to go take a bath, then go to bed."

"I was going to, but with all of the ruckus… Says MISAKA says MISAKA—

The male raised a hand up to cut her off in mid-sentences. He knew where this was going. "I get it." His eyes widen slightly, but then a small smirk had soon spread across his face. He just thought of a good idea.

"I just thought of something for you to do. Why don't you go help Last Order take a bath?" He suggested.

Mikoto had looked at Accelerator disturbed completely by the idea. Her eyes widens as she began to blush madly at him. "Huh?! Why would I do that?!"

Accelerator's smirks faded away as he turned away, and his tone of voice turned serious. "The other two adults normally do it. But since they're not here, you mind doing it in their place? At least you're being doing SOMETHING after all."

The young Electromaster couldn't help but blush even more, almost having her entire face turn red.

"…Why should I…"

The albino male leans his face on the palm of his hand as he explains as best as he could of why they should take a bath together. He's no pervert, so he doesn't want her to think that he's asking her to get undress so he could peek on her while she's naked. He's not interested in her in that kind of way.

"You're both females. And it's better than me washing her after all."

Since he's a guy, it's a little weird to be washing a girl, even if she's just a kid, and doesn't understand the differences between males, and females. He clenches his teeth slightly as he looks away. Reminiscing of that one time they did bathe together… Never again… He's never been disturbed by that brat's lack of modesty. Sure, he doesn't react to seeing her body, but that doesn't mean he enjoys to see it...

"I didn't enjoy having to deal with her while in the shower."

"Wait wh-…" Mikoto was about to ask he repeat what he had just say. She did what?

"Oh! I would love that! Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA as she agrees with the idea."

The young MISAKA took Mikoto by her hand, and pulls her towards the bathroom. This would be the perfect chance to ask her a bunch of question about her life choices. Mikoto followed after her, a bit forcibly thanks to Last Order pulling her along. "Okay. Okay. I'm coming!" She was scrambling after Last Order to the bath. She turned back to Accelerator and glares at him angrily almost with the intent to kill. This was a warning for if he were to even think of peeking on her, or Last Order. "You better not peek!" She warned him.

The young albino waves his hand nonchalantly not even bothering to look at her. "Yeah. Yeah." He replied in a bored tone of voice as he closes his eyes, and lays on the couch. It's not like she has anything wroth peeking for, not that he would even if she did. Half an hour later Accelerator began to wake up. He couldn't stay asleep for some reason. Then he began to wonder why the other two decided to just up, and leave without saying a word to him, and Last Order. And to tell Mikoto out of all people to stay over, and watch over them. Couldn't they trust him alone? Or is there another reason? Either way, he wasn't going to put too much thought into it. As long as they're alright, and they come back home soon. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to continue deflecting the electricity out the same window or out any window. The last thing he wants to deal with is an angry Aiho, or Kikyou, because of a pissed Electromaster named Mikoto destroying the place due to her rage towards him. He shrugged off the thought, then grunts in annoyances.

"…"

The whole apartment was quiet. A bit too quiet. It's never quiet when Last Order is here. Unless she is sleeping. And now that Mikoto is here, that makes it worse. He was beginning to wonder what was happening with them, so he continued to focus on listening to the sound waves throughout the house, but he couldn't hear a sound at all. He narrows his eyes slightly. A bit suspiciously, but then again, Mikoto didn't seem like the type to sneak attack anyone. He huffed as he sat up from the couch.

"Maybe they went to sleep." That had to be the answer. He stood up from the couch, and grabs his crutch from off the ground, and leans on it to balances himself. "If that's the case, then I'll take a quick shower."

He began to walk over to the shower room wanting to take a shower before heading to bed, but as he opened the door, he soon saw two naked figures in his sight. One was Last Order's, and the other was Mikoto. They both turned around, and saw Accelerator in the doorway; both of them began to blush madly at the sight of him. Accelerator had not thought that the bathroom was possibly soundproof, or they were for once being quiet... Either way, the situation had just turned dire. Accelerator knew he had just step on a landmine, but he didn't lose his composure like most males would under the situation. Mikoto on the other hand wasn't as calm as Accelerator was about it.

Last Order quickly hidden her tiny body behind Mikoto on reflex alone blushing. "Why didn't you knock before entering?! Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she tries to cover herself with Onee-sama's body."

It was Mikoto's turn to scream. She warned him not to peek! "You little pervert! I told you not to peek!"

Electricity began flaring wildly from her hair. She was on the verge of attacking him unless he attempts to explain himself. Well then again, that never worked for Touma now did it? Not that this has ever happened to him. Surprisingly, Accelerator hasn't lose his composure. He stood there staring at her with a blank expression on his face. He looked more disturbed then aroused despite staring directly at Mikoto's naked body.

"Why don't you women lock the door?" He asked. If you're in the damn shower, just lock the damn door... It's as simple as that, and things like this wouldn't even happen. He sighs. "Besides you two were way too quiet, and if you're quiet. That's not normal."

"You're one to talk about being normal!" Mikoto quickly shouted, while sending a blast of electricity heading right towards Accelerator quickly. He turn the choker on out of reflex, and quickly calculated his **_'Reflection'_ **to deflect the electricity out the window behind him. Luckily it was opened, but he feared if the window were closed, he would have destroyed the bathroom himself.

"You bitch!" Accelerator cursed out loud. This is the second she did this! IS she trying to destroy the house? He glared at the electromaster angrily. "This isn't my house!" How many times does he have to remind her so she wouldn't attempt to destroy the place? If she keeps up, the house is definitely going to get damaged. He clenched his teeth. "Fuck! Are you trying to destroy the place?" If she did, he wasn't going to take the blame!

"I don't care!" She let out a scream followed by more insults, and name calling. "Pervert! Sicko! Freak! GET OUT!"

For some reason, those insults hurt more then he thought they would. A few veins popped up from the top of his forehead. Then his eyes widens with rage. He slams the door with all of the force he had behind his one arm! Luckily he had turned his choker off beforehand or he would have rendered the door to pieces. "Like anyone would want to see your flat chest anyway!"

Accelerator walked off angrily that she would call him a pervert. He wasn't even interested in her body like that. Hell, he had never even thought of her in that way. He made another 'Tch' sound with his tongue. The male looked up at the ceiling, as he sat down on the couch. "That bitch calling me a pervert. She's got some nerve." He huffed angrily still feeling like he's being glared at. He didn't expect them to be in the bathroom. That was the last thing he was expected to see. He saw Mikoto's naked body. Fully shown. Though he didn't really care for the female body, he couldn't help but take notices to Mikoto. She's around his age. Only 2 years apart. But he hates her… Or… Is it just one-sided? After all, he did cause her nothing but pain in the past when it came to the Misaka Sisters. It was that damn experiment he participated in. His eyes began to close.

"That's right…" He reopens his eyes, then looks at his hand, and closes it into a fist. "I never did apologizes to her." His expression softens ever so slightly. He did want to make amends with her, if possible. Maybe apologizing to her would be a good start. But Accelerator wasn't the type to apologizing for any reason. The word _'Sorry'_ is taboo to him. The only time he said _**'**Sorry'_ was against Awaki, but that was for only letting her know that his path is a _'One way road'_. He didn't care who got in his way. He would destroy anyone that was interfering with his path.

He drops his crutch down on the ground, and sighs. "But… The problem is…" He became to stare at the ceiling. He's been asking himself this question for a while now. "How do one apologizes to someone which they hate your guts?" That was the main problem with him, and Mikoto. She seems too stubborn to listen to him. But he has a few days to bring himself to apologize to her. Maybe before time was up, he'll be able to. She's seen Last Order, and didn't exactly react to seeing her like he thought she would. Maybe they've met before somewhere, though he really didn't care if they did. That just gives him less of a headache to explain about her. He notices the shower room door was opening up, and both Mikoto, and Last Order emerged from the shower room in their pajamas.

"That felt great! Says MISAKA says MISAKA feeling greatly relieved" The little MISAKA ran into the bedroom pretending to be an airplane. She was wearing clothes so she's not air-drying. Mikoto giggled, and follows, but stops at the entrances of the bedroom.

"You have a lot more energy than you show." She commented.

Accelerator's attention turned to Mikoto. He didn't know what to say. This was pretty awkward.

"Railgun…" He murmured to himself with his eyes on her.

She rolled her eyes over to Accelerator, and turned to him. He better not make a comment about the shower incident. She crosses her arms, and narrowed her eyes. "Well?" She suddenly asked.

Accelerator tilts his head slightly. "What?" He asked unsure of what she's talking about.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Accelerator grew silent. _'Shit…'_ He cursed in his head. Accelerator could only think about one room. And that was his. Reasons why is because Aiho's, and Kikyou's bed would be too big for her, and judging form how tall she is, she could fit on his bed without too much of a problem. He sleeps right next to Last Order so he'll feel okay if she sleeps with her. Accelerator was just siting down staring at her with a lot of his mind, but Mikoto had yet to realizes what he was thinking. But his silences was starting to causes Mikoto begin to lose her patiences. Was it that hard of a question?

"I'm waiting…" She informed him letting him know she's starting to grow tired of waiting for a responses.

Accelerator turned away, diverting his eyes from her and mumbles something under his breathe. "My bed…"

"What?"

He mumbled a little louder. "My bed."

"I can't hear you."

A vein popped up from his forehead. "MY BED!"

She winced a bit from his sudden burst in volume, but she heart loud and clear of what he has just say. "Huh?! W-Why would I sleep in y-your bed?!" She stuttered obviously misunderstanding his intentions.

"It's the only one that's close to your sizes. It shouldn't be a problem. You'll have plenty of room to move around."

She began to blush massively as her hair started to stand up slightly form the electricity flaring from her body, but this time from her thoughts. "Y-You can't be serious! W-W-W-Why would I sleep with you in your bed?!"

He stood there for a minute processing what had exited from her lips. Sleep with him in his bed?

"Ah~?"

"You don't think just because you're watching over Last Order that I'll just go on, and sleep with you!"

The room grew silent. Accelerator was so close to just lashing out at her. She was acting like a complete idiot. Accusing him of this, and assuming him of wanting to do that. That was irritating! But the only thing that was stopping him form lashing out, was the fact that if he was to harm her, then he hasn't changed. He doesn't want to do anything that may turn him back into his old self. Never again will he harm those unless they bring harm to him. Wait didn't Mikoto just do that already? Twice… Okay. She's not included.

He took a deep breath, and sighed heavily. Then he began to explain as calmly as he could trying his best not to yell back at out. "I'm not sleeping with you. You're sleeping in my bed, while I sleep on the couch here. That shouldn't be a problem, right?" He went back to laying back down on the couch, and soon found himself yawning. "That way, I can sleep alone, while you sleep in a comfortable bed, next to Last Order, mind you. Is that satisfying enough for you, Railgun?" He asked wondering if she's happy now.

She was a little taken back from what he said. He was willing to actually allow her to sleep comfortably while he slept on the couch. Though she wasn't too sure about sleeping in his bed, but if he's willing to sleep on the couch just for her then… "Yeah." She nods. She places a hand on her arm, and grip onto it softly. "It is. Will you be alright sleeping out here alone?"

He merely waves his hand. "I'm used to sleeping alone. I've been doing it for years." He closes his eyes, and turns away from her having his back facing her. "It's sometimes better than sleeping with others." He smirked slightly. _'Especially idiots…'_ He thought to himself quickly.

_'Alone…? How long as he been alone for?'_ Mikoto thought to herself.

She shook her head. "If you feel that way, then okay. Thank you."

Mikoto turned around and started to walk away to leave Accelerator on the couch, but she stop right before she walked in Accelerator, and Last Order's bed room. She turned back around to sneak one last glances at Accelerator before she mumbled something. A small smile managed to appear on her face. "Good night, Pervert…"

She head for the bedroom. Little did she know that word _'pervert'_ stung Accelerator a bit, but not as much as it did when she called him one when she thought he was peeking on her. A smirk had appeared on his face as he mumbled to himself. "Humph… Night, Ms Frog."

Hours flew by almost like seconds. Accelerator was sleeping soundly on the couch. He was beginning to have a strange dream. A dream about his past, like when he was a kid. He was always alone, since he was born. He was used to the solitude, and couldn't give a damn about how everyone was looking at him. He used to start fights a lot because of his attitude, and the way he always looked down on them. They hated him for that, and tried to attack him, but failed miserably due to his _**'Reflection'**_ always knocking them back. He always at his usual hangout spot. The grass within the park with a tree standing right over him protecting him from the sun's rays, not that he needed it, but it the spot that much more durable. It was a place where he always went to be alone, the breezes felt good. It was soft, and peaceful, as well as quiet. Just how he likes it. Little did he know that he was stalked from behind by a little girl who was a somewhat shorter than him. He had no knowledge of this girl approaching him either. He heard the sound of approaching footsteps. The pace didn't speed up nor slow down, but it did catch the attention of him. The boy opened one of his eyes. He soon found himself coming face to face with a little girl, who was looking down at him on the floor. He had no idea who this girl was. But she just kept staring at him intently. Her hazel eyes meeting with his blood red eyes. It was a stare off. Almost as if she was staring at his soul. Silences continue to set between the two, until the girl had to ask one of the weirdest questions out of the most random of times. The young girl smiled at him. A childish one. Well… She is just a kid.

"Do you like Gekota?"

The young boy blinked at the question. What kind of ice breaker is that supposes to be? He didn't even know how to reply to that kind of question.

"Gekota. Do you like it? I think they're cute!"

_'Gekota? What is that? Some kind of toy?'_ The boy continued to stare at her, unresponsive. Now that he thinks about, he's heard of Gekota for a while now, but he's never really paid it must mind, as he's doing to this little girl.

The girl then pouts. She knows he had heard her question just now. She was just ignoring her, wasn't he? "Hey, don't ignore me! I asked you a question."

_'Maybe if I'm quiet, she'll go away.'_ The young male thought to himself as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore her presence now. Within a few seconds she's soon to disappeared. Just like the rest of them.

"Hey!" The young girl shouted at him, but he was continuing to ignore her.

He kept his eyes closed, and hoped that she would be gone by the time he reopened them. He didn't feel like dealing with some idiot trying to be pretend to be all friendly with him. Been there. Done that. He did not want to deal with that again. In the end they're all just walk away, and not bother trying to talk to him again. He heard the sound of movement in the grass. He knew she would get tired of waiting, and leave. The albino male opened his eyes, and the little girl was gone from his sights. He sighs in relief glad that she had left. She was very loud.

"Finally…" He exhales.

"'Finally' what?"

Accelerator jumped a bit, and spotted that same girl that was trying to talk to him, was in fact sitting right next to him on the grass. He growls slightly. He thought she would have left already. He didn't expect her to wait for him.

"Why are you still here?" He asked harshly.

"You didn't answer my question. I'm waiting." She replied unfazed by his harsh tone.

The male boy growls. She's starting to annoy him now… "It's just a toy…right?" He asked not really showing interests in this conversation about a damn toy.

"It's a popular mascot!" She shouted out, as she had pulled out a Gekota keychain that she had won, and holds it out in front of Accelerator.

"See? It's not just a toy!"

Accelerator winced a bit from her yelling. "Why are you yelling? You could cause someone to lose their hearing with a voice like that, brat."

"Oh." Maybe she is being a bit loud, but that's how she is. She blushes slightly in embarrassment. "Hey, don't call me a brat! You don't look much older than me!"

"…And you're still yelling." He reminded her. He huffed as he turned away from her. "Any louder and you'll scare the other brats away."

The last insult actually hurts a bit… The young girl's expression softens as she looks down sadly. "Why are you so mean to everyone?" She finally asked him. She's been watching him for a while now. He's always alone, and whenever another kid walks over to talk to him, they ended up walking crying, or get a bunch of guys to beat him up, only to be send flying back followed by crying, or whimpering. She can see why they ran off crying, but she's curious as to why he's this way to begin with.

"..."

Accelerator didn't know how exactly to answer that question. Maybe it was because he's been trick into being friends with too many people only to find out that they just wanted to take his rank. It's hard to trust anyone in this corrupted city. This city is filled with liars, and idiots that think they can do what they want. That's why he doesn't trust anyone. The only person you can trust in this world... is yourself. He learned that himself the hard way, many times.

"Please answer me…" The girl pleaded hoping he doesn't give her the silent treatment again. He can't stand being ignored for long, but she's willing to wait it out if it means he'll talk to her.

Accelerator sighs heavily, and replied to her question. "Because they're mean to me." He answered honestly.

The girl's eyes widens slightly. Mean to him? "What?" Why are they mean to him?

"Just leave me alone…" He doesn't feel like talking about his problems with a brat like her. He only met her again. Yet, she seemed to have gotten him to talk more than enough for one day.

But unfortunately, the little girl wasn't going to let him off that easily. She playfully tilts her head with a small grin on her face. She leans in closer to him. "If you tell me your name, I might."

He became to growl angrily. Accelerator was beginning to feel extremely annoyed by this little girl's persistences. He sighs heavily again, and cursed his luck for having to deal with her like this. She's offered him a solution. Just give her his name. But why should he? Still... it's an easy request. Unfortunately, he was desperate for her to leave at the moment, so he murmured his name to her. "Accelerator."

She looked at Accelerator confused by his answer. "Huh?"

Accelerator looked at her from the corner of his eye. "My name."

"Oh!" She smiles happily. "My name is…"

Accelerator's dream was cut short, as a flash of light shine on him. The shine of light was from the sun's light beam through the window landing of his face. Normally his "Reflection" would deflect the beams elsewhere away from his face, but since he can only used it for a limited time, he was forced to endure the sun beaming hot rays. The albino male grunts as he turns over on the couch facing the opposite way of the window. "Damn it…" He wanted to sleep a bit longer, but the fucking sun wasn't allowing him to sleep. Who the hell opened the curtains? He heard footsteps coming from down the hall, and they were getting closer to him. He examine where the noise was coming from at the side of his eye. He sees it was coming from Mikoto. She had just come from out of the bathroom from fixing her hair. His neck was bothering him. I guess the couch wasn't as comfortable as he had hoped. But he decided to take this chance to start a conversation with her. He sits up, and rubs his neck slightly.

"Ugh…" He tilts his head cracking his neck. "Hey." He said letting Mikoto know he was awake now.

Mikoto was in the middle of brushing her hair when she knew Accelerator's voice. "Hm? Oh. You're up too?"

She asked realizing he was sitting up from the couch. Judging from how he's rubbing his neck. Must have not been all that comfortable.

"Couldn't really stay asleep." He places his feet on the floor, then looks around. "Where's Last Order?" He asked realizing it's too quiet once again.

Mikoto goes into the bedroom as she spoken up. "She's in the bathroom washing her face. We're going out to get breakfast."

Accelerator raises an eyebrow- "Ah~?" He smirks slightly. "No breakfast in bed?"

"I wouldn't mind that." She closes the door, but spoken loud enough for him to still hear her. "I didn't know you could cook."

Accelerator leans back against the couch, and places his hands in his pockets.

"Do I look like the sort of person who would do that?" He places his feet into his shoes, then looks towards Mikoto with a deadpanned look in his eye, as he has to once again remind her of why she's here. "Besides, isn't that your job?"

Mikoto didn't want to tell him that she didn't know how to cook. She didn't want him to have another win under there little contest of arguments. She had a sense of pride too. So she decided to make up an excuses just so she wouldn't have to cook.

"Uh…"

_'Crap.'_ She thought to herself, but she quickly thought of a lie. "There wasn't anything good to eat. Actually the refrigerator was pretty empty. Why didn't Yomikawa-Sensei fill it up before she left?"

Luckily Accelerator didn't check the refrigerator this morning, so she got away with her lie. She wasn't the best at lying, but it looks like Accelerator was buying it. Accelerator shrugged his shoulders. "Like I say, she didn't tell me anything. Kikyou would have reminded her if she knew."

He stood up from the couch and grabs his crutch from off the ground. Just then, Last Order came out of the bathroom still in her pajamas. She had just finishes washing up, and ran over to Accelerator. She smiles up at Accelerator. "Where are we going to eat? Ask MISAKA ask MISAKA out of curiosity."

Another grunt escapes from his lips as he looks away from Last Order. "You'll see when we get there." He turns his back to her. "Get dressed."

"Okay!" As Last Order was heading to the bedroom, Mikoto came walking out of the bedroom wearing a black shirt with a yellow tank top underneath, with green short shorts, and green and white sneakers. Accelerator began to stare at her, this was his first time actually seeing her in such an outfit. He's used to seeing her in her Tokiwadai uniform. He suddenly went for the bedroom. "I'm going to put on a sweater."

Mikoto just watched him walk off, and stood there confused of why he just suddenly wanted to change now. She just shrugged it off. Last Order then came running out of the bedroom, and hugged Mikoto by her leg. "I'm ready! Say MISAKA Say as she holds on to Onee-sama's leg."

She looks around the house, and then notices they're down one Accelerator. She looks up at Mikoto. "Accelerator went ahead? Asks MISAKA ask MISAKA as she tilts her head."

Mikoto shakes her head. "Accelerator went to put on a sweater."

"Oh. Um… Onee-sama? Is it okay if I can ask a question? Ask MISAKA ask MISAKA waiting for permission."

Mikoto smiles. "Sure. What is it?"

"What is your relationship with Accelerator? Asks MISAKA asks MISAKA butting her noses in where it doesn't belong."

That question was unexpected. Her eyes widens in shock. "What…?!"

Mikoto wasn't expecting that question at all. She was so in shock that she didn't even know how to respond to the question that was asked. She was blushing as red as a tomato, and holding back the urge to let her electricity go out of control.

"Wh-What kind of question is that?!" Her cheeks became to redden madly.

She tilts her head in confusion. "It just one question. Says MISAKA say MISAKA clarifying her earlier question."

Mikoto doesn't even know what kind of relationship they really have. There're not friends, that for sure. They know each other, but they rarely talk to one another. "There is no relationship... We don't even like each other!" She diverted her eyesight from Last Order. "We hate one another."

"That can't be true. I don't believe he hates you, or that you hate him." Mikoto looks at Last Order. "What?"

"If you two really hated each other, would you really want to be under the same roof as that person?" She shook her head.

"MISAKA doesn't understand your relationship with him. You say you hate each other, but yet you two talk as if you're a married couple."

Mikoto was beyond shocked. Last Order was pushing buttons that most people would avoid pushing. Even Accelerator wouldn't have say something like that. His "Reflection" would save him, but he still wouldn't risk the chance of the house getting blown up. Puffs of steam arose from Mikoto's head, and out her ears. She was too close to losing her head from the stream clouding her mind. She couldn't even think straight anymore. "Y-Y-You… I-I-I…W-W-We…!"

Accelerator then came into the room wearing a purple hood with a white X symbol in the center of the hood going across the front, and the back of the hood. Accelerator looked at Mikoto, and saw her face as red as a fire truck. He then looked at Last Order, and saw she was just staring at her in surprises. "Hey brat, what the hell happened in here?" Accelerator asked.

"Onee-sama is having a critical meltdown! Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA worried."

Accelerator clenches his teeth slightly as he growls a bit. Seriously… What the hell happened while he was gone? Mikoto then struggled to turn to Accelerator with her face still completely red. A nervous smile soon spread across her face. Last Order got under her skin, but Accelerator has no clue why she was like that. And to be honest, Mikoto wouldn't want him to find out either. How would he react to hearing that she's blushing, and has steam coming out of her head from the thought of being seen as an old married couple. Wait… why did her heart skip a beat from the thought of that?

Accelerator puts a hand on his hip as he stares at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-N-N-Nothing!" She looks away from him placing a hand on her chest.

What was that just now? Her heart… Did it just? _'Why did my heart skip a beat just now from imaging that!?'_ She screamed in his head in a panic.

"Your face says otherwise." Accelerator shook his head slightly, than rubs his neck."Whatever." He turns to the front door. "Let's go." He walks towards the door using his crutch. She watches him walk to the door with Last Order, but she kept on feeling weird looking at him now. For some unknown reason she was having a hard time looking at him. After what Last Order say before, she didn't really understand why her heart was racing now.

_'Could I…'_ She slowly began to follow after him. _'Could I be actually noticing him as a boy?'_ She shook her head furiously.

_'No… It must be something else. It has to be.'_ She stares at Accelerator as she walks out of the house, and mumbled his name under her breathe. "Accelerator…"

Accelerator closed the door as Last Order, and Mikoto walks out of the house, and he locked the door behind them. He leans on his crutch, and couldn't help but notices Mikoto was staring at him for some strange reason. "What?"

Her eyes widens slightly as she looks away quickly. "Nothing…"

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure, you're alright? You're acting strange."

"Yeah…" She walks around Accelerator, and places a hand on her chest.

"At least, I hope so…" She whispered to herself.

"Onee-Sama!" Last Order shouted as she ran off after Mikoto.

"Humph… What's her problem?"

Accelerator soon followed after the two Misaka. This was going to be a long day. He mentally prepared himself for what may happen today.

_**END**_


	2. Why must I deal with you?

Accelerator has been noticing Mikoto's strange behavior around him. She's been talking to Last Order more often than him. Even thought they finally had a normal conversation in the house earlier that morning. They were heading towards a restaurant to go eat breakfast at, since there was no food in the refrigerator from what Mikoto had say.

Accelerator kept on wondering why she continued to avoid looking at him. He didn't care really, but it was beginning to make things harder for him to get the chance to apologize to her. He figured she was still somewhat mad at him for walking in on her in the shower. Unless he's able to stay on her good side, he'll never be able apologizes properly. He didn't want Last Order to be around when he does this. He wanted it to just be him, and Mikoto. That was it. The last thing he wanted to deal with was for Last Order to transfer him apologizing throughout the Misaka Network.

He may end up having to hack the Misaka Network to delete that file, which would take a long time to hack. But with Mikoto's help, it'll be a breeze, but knowing her, she probably wouldn't help him. Mikoto was currently on the phone talking with Kuroko letting her know that she's not going to be able to return to her dorm room anytime soon. She's watching over the house of one of her Sensei's. She decided it would be best to leave out the part about Accelerator living with her.

Knowing Kuroko, she would rush over to her in a heartbeat. Though she wouldn't mind watching Accelerator scramble to get away from Kuroko, once she tells her that he's no more than a stalker following her, but she remembered that Last Order was with them, and she wouldn't want her to see the little girl. She wasn't going to enjoy having to explain to her about the clones, and a mini her. That, and how she knows Accelerator.

"So, yeah. That's everything. I won't be back for a while. Mind letting the Dorm Advisor know that?" Mikoto asked.

_'Why do I have to be separated from you, Onee-sama? How about I come over to keep you company?' _Kuroko suggested, obviously for something perverted in mind for Mikoto.

Mikoto's eyes widens in shock. The last thing she wanted was for Accelerator, and Kuroko to meet. That would be like a... horrible experiences. And she doubts it'll take much for Kuroko, or Accelerator to attack the other. But if she had to place her bets on who who lose their temper first... It would probably be Accelerator, unless he had his coffee. If not, then Kuroko.

"No!" Mikoto shouted suddenly surprising Kuroko.

_'…?! Onee-sama?'_

Mikoto covered his mouth realizing she had act on impulse again. She soon laughed nervously realizing her sudden outburst may have given herself away. "D-Don't worry. I've got it all under control!" She nods to herself. "If I need help, then I'll call you."

A sigh was soon heard from the phone. _'Fine…I'll await your return Onee-sama.'_

Mikoto was too busy on the phone to even notices that Accelerator, and Last Order had already stopped at their destination. Before Mikoto could get too far, Accelerator called out to her to get her attention. He wasn't happy by a long shot. "Railgun!" He shouted.

Mikoto jumped when she heard his voice, and turned around to him with the phone still in her hand. When someone is on the phone, it's rude to interrupt them! "What!?"

"We're here!" Accelerator pointed at the restaurant right next to him with a deadpanned tone of voice.

"Oh…" She heads back over to Accelerator, and stood in front of him. "Great."

'_Who was that?_'

Mikoto has completely forgot that Kuroko on the phone, and she had heard Accelerator's voice. Kuroko knew that voice was a male's.

'Oh crap!' She screamed in her head.

'_Is that Ape there with you?!_'

"No, it's not HIM! You've got the wrong idea!"

"Ape?" Accelerator asked as he narrowed his eyes.

'_That was a guy's voice! Who are you with?_'

"Sorry about this, Kuroko! I'll explain another time. I promise." She hung up the phone on Kuroko almost as quick as lightning, then sighs heavily. If she didn't hung up just now, Kuroko would have only ended up showering her with more questions.

"Your friend called me an ape…" Accelerator felt his eye twitch sightly.

"You're not the first." She turned to him, and mischievous grin soon spread across her face. "Though this time, I'd have to agree with her." She added.

Accelerator felt his eye twitched again from that comment. Two can play that game. "Ahh~? I'm an ape, coming from you?"

But both of their concentration soon went to Last Order who's' stomach was beginning to growl. "Can we eat now? Ask MISAKA ask MISAKA as her stomach growls slightly."

Both Accelerator, and Mikoto looked at Last Order, then back at each other. They were so into their conversation that eating had slipped their mind. But once Last Order mentioned the word "eat" they both, remember why they came out in the first place. Without further delays, they entered the restaurant, and taken their seats someplace near the windows. Last Order sat next to Mikoto while Accelerator sat across from them. Mikoto didn't mind Last Order sitting next to her, but she was somewhat against sitting near a window, because she didn't want anyone that she knows to see them together. She didn't want someone to mistaking them for going out on a date. Actually, now that she thinks about it, this is something like a date. That right there caused Mikoto to blush again, but she quickly shake it off before Accelerator or Last Order noticed it on her face.

"Order what you want. I'll pay this time." He places his elbow on the table, and leans on it, with a bored expression on his face. "You should be grateful."

"I never asked you to pay for my meal." She looked at Accelerator dumbfounded. Doesn't he know anything about manners? "Show some respect, and take your elbow off the table." She demanded of him.

"Tch." Accelerator removed his elbow from the table and crosses his legs. Who does she think she is ordering him around? And he thought it'll be him having to tell her what not to do.

Last Order was holding up the menu in front of her, and began to scan it thoroughly. Everything looked good to eat. "There are so many choices to choose from. Says MISAKA says MISAKA unable to decide what to get."

The albino began to lean back against the chair, and closes his eyes, while trying to relax. "Just order something. The waiter is coming."

The waiter slowly approached them, with his paper, and pen out ready to take their orders. They make their order, and the waiter walked off without delay.

Last Order rocks back and forth in her chair as she waits for her food. "Can't wait to eat~!"

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle as she watches Last Order. Accelerator turned his attention else where as the two Misaka had there little moment together. He didn't want to ruin it, so he sat there quietly. Accelerator snuck a glances at the two of them, and let out a small chuckle. Mikoto heard him chuckle, and looked at him suspiciously.

"What's so funny?" Mikoto asked.

"Just a thought." He inquired. It's no big deal actually.

"Of what?" She asked growing somewhat curious.

Accelerator huffed before turning his head to her. "Haven't you noticed?"

She shook her head. "Fill me in."

"Several people have been staring at us for a while now. They see you, and Last Order." He places two fingers up from his hand. "They're thinking of two things. Either you're her older sister…or…"

She blinks. "Or?"

"You're her mother."

Mikoto was silent for a moment, and stared at Accelerator intently. She just kept on staring, and staring without blinking. This was going to take some time before she came to a realization of what he had just said. Thought, she was taking her time here. Last Order looked up at Mikoto noticing she grew quiet. Almost as if she was frozen in place.

"Why did she grow qui—"

"Give it a minute." Accelerator cut her off, while placing a hand in front of her.

And almost as if on cue, Mikoto exploded of hot stream coming from out of her head, and she lays her head down on the table was her face completely bright red. Her eyes were spinning rapidly. Accelerator laugh under his breathe as he looked around, and notice everyone was looking at them surprised from Mikoto's actions. Accelerator decided that enough was enough, and looked around for a waiter. He then spotted a waiter coming from the kitchen.

"Can we get some water? Make sure it's ice cold."

"Y-Yes, sir!" The waiter said in a panic as he ran for the kitchen.

Mikoto started moving slightly, then she became to groans. She hit the table pretty hard. "What happened…?" She asked suffering somewhat from a concussion. Don't see how that's possible, unless she hit the table much harder than he thought.

"You fainted. Not that long though." Accelerator replied.

She continued to groan as she leans back against the chair resting a hand on her forehead. "Why did you have to go, and say that?"

The albino became to play around with a strand of his hair. He's always blunt when it comes to unnecessary things. "I was only saying the truth. From other's eyes, you two would look like mother, and daughter." But if they knew about how old they really are, then they'd be consider sisters.

Mikoto's cheek started to burn madly as she began to shouted a little more louder then her inside voice should be. "I'm too young to have a daughter, though!"

Last Order was confused by what they were talking about, but what caught her attention was when they started talking about Mikoto having a daughter. That peek her interests. The younger Misaka looked at Mikoto. "You have a daughter? Says MISAKA says MISAKA joining in the conversation."

"N-…"

"You're like her daughter to certain eyes." Accelerator cut in once more, earning him a glare from Mikoto, but Accelerator ignored it.

"Accelerator…" Mikoto was just about to send another bolt of electricity at him. Even though her attempt would prove futile again. Still she would try just to shut him up.

Last Order looks up at Mikoto was her eyes sparkling, and she smiles happily at the thought of being called her daughter. "So I'm your daughter now? Says MISAKA says MISAKA hoping you say yes."

"W-Well… You are the youngest Sister. But I wasn't really seeing you as my daughter. That is… unless you want me to." Mikoto stuttered unsure of if this was a wise move on her part. Accelerator on the other hand was amused from this development.

Last Order leans over to Mikoto, and hugs her arm. "I would love that! Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she jumps in joy." Mikoto let out a small laugh, though he was a bit disturb of being a mother, but felt a bit of delight of finally being liked by a child for once. Even if that child happens to be… her clone.

The waiter brought the water over to Mikoto, and she quickly takes it, and began drinking it. Accelerator watched them closely, and realized that they really do look like a mother and her child. He was thinking he should make a joke about him offering to be the father just to see her reaction, but went against it. He didn't want to ruin their bonding moment. He just decided to watch, and enjoy the scene. Finally a moment of peace between the two. Hopefully nothing will happen. Well, that was until…

"Ne, ne~! Can Accelerator be the father? Asks MISAKA ask MISAKA wondering if that's okay."

Mikoto suddenly spits out the water she was drinking, and the water splashed in Accelerator's face, as she put her glass down. Accelerator eyes twitched tremulously. It took everything in his power to not grab what little water she had in her glass, and splash it back on her. That was his own fault for jinxing himself. He should've expected this from Last Order. She couldn't read the atmosphere as well as he could. He just grabbed a napkin, and wipes his face with it, while clenching his teeth tightly. But there were not enough napkins.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He got up from his chair, and started walking towards the bathroom. He was still fighting back the urge to dump a cup of water on her head.

Mikoto watches Accelerator walk off, then she turns to Last Order, with her cheeks redden slightly from the embarrassment. "Why the hell should he be the father?!"

Why would she even ask her something like that? The idea alone was ridiculous enough. Him, as the dad? That right there would cause anyone to react the way she did that a minute ago. No way in hell could he be a father to anyone, let alone someone who looks like her younger self.

"I refuse." Mikoto flatly declined, then looks away from Last Order. "I'll never let him be the father. I may not hate him as much as I say, but I'll be damn if I let him father you! The idea alone is just plain foolish!" Her eyes went back to Last Order. Why in the world would she want him to be a father of anything that is alive? Did she forget everything that he had done to her sisters? "Did you forget he killed over 10,000 of your sisters? Why in the world would you want him to be your father?"

Last Order's expression soon softened as she looked down at her hands. "Because he saved me…"

"Saved… you?" Mikoto repeated. Something was wrong here… _'He'_ and _'saved'_ didn't belong in the same sentence. Did she really just hear her say that? Was she just hearing things?

Last Order nodded slowly. "The crutch you see him using. He took a bullet to the head to save me from what Kikyou told me." Her eyes soften as she smiles sadly. Kikyou wouldn't lie to her. Not to mention Heaven Canceller told her the same thing. "He's weak now. He's been hurt so much that not only was he unable to protect what he held in his hands but he even wore them out in the process. He's not only saved me, but he also saved all of the Sisters." She looks back up at Mikoto. "He's lose most of his powers in exchange for saving us all... The choker on his neck is what allows him to use his powers but only for a limited time. He's done so much for us. I want to keep him around because of that. He's become like a father to me." She confessed. Accelerator was something greatly important to her. She couldn't hate him. She wouldn't want to hate him. Not after he's done so much to keep her alive as well as her sisters.

Mikoto was at a lost for words. Never did she expect him out of all people to save others. Not only did he save the Sisters, and Last Order, but he also saved Academy City. And his just reward for that is that he may have to live using a crutch for the rest of his life, and he can only uses his powers for a limited time now. She didn't know a thing, and yet, she… treated him so bad. She looked down, and felt a depressing aura hover over her head. She just couldn't bring herself to believe he had put himself through so much to save them. That didn't sound like him at all. But why would any of the Sisters lie to her? She knew she had to be telling the truth. Why would they want the killer of them to be their father? Not unless he has done something in exchange for that. Like save all of them, and lose most of his powers...

"…I…" She closed her eyes. "I didn't know…" She reopened her eyes, and looks up towards the ceiling. "I didn't know anything."

Mikoto couldn't think of anything to say. She was so stunned. She's known him for being a complete jerk, not being a savior of lives. He's the type of guy that would prefer to destroy someone rather than save them. And he's not the type to boast about his accomplishments either, so she didn't have a single clue of his change. He's hidden so well, and continued to act like a jerk just so she wouldn't even consider him having change. At least not unless she actually took the time to notices. But she never did..

"I can't believe this..."

The waiter brought their food, and places each one of their orders on their side of the table. Accelerator then left the bathroom still wiping himself off from the water that was on his face and notices the waiter was walking away from their table. He was still cursing under his breath but eventually calmed down as he took his seat across from them.

"Took me a while longer than expected." He notices his cup of coffee was finally served to him, he grabs it, and takes a slip.

"Sorry…"

Accelerator was caught a bit off guard by the apology. That was sudden. But he'll take it. "It's not a big deal. It's just water. Now if it was coffee, then there'll be a problem." Coffee can leave a stain. Water can't.

"Not just that…" She looks up at Accelerator with a sadden look in her eyes. "Everything…" She's sorry for treating him the what she did without knowing the truth. She's sorry for saying to electrocute him to death on numerous occasions, even if he deserved it.

Accelerator didn't know why she was saying sorry. Wasn't he supposes to be the one to apology. Seriously, she's been acting weird lately. He couldn't figure out the reason why. But for some reason, whenever he leaves her, and Last Order alone. Mikoto's attitude changes. He'll just leave it alone… for now. But he will ask questions later. He didn't want to accept her apology. Even though she was somewhat of the reason why he's in this state now. Especially since she's the one who's given her DNA to the scientists. He'll accept that part of the apology.

He sighs. "Just eat…" Even thought he accepts it, he doesn't know how to respond to people who apologize to him.

Almost as if on cue, Mikoto stomach began growling slightly but Accelerator heard it, and smirk from the sound. Mikoto blushed, and began to chow down on the food that she had ordered. Last Order kept on eyeing them both, and smiled as she began to eat her food. While they were eating, Accelerator continued to just slip down on his coffee, watching the others. But he couldn't help but noticed some people were staring at them again. Not just that, but one of them was closest enough for him to overhear their conversation.

The woman smiles. "They look so cute together!"

"Yeah, but they look a bit too young." The man sitting across from her looked at Accelerator. "And look at the guy. Scary…"

The woman merely giggled. "He must be one of those bad boys. At least they had a cute girl."

"You're right. She takes a lot after the mother."

"Ah… Young love."

Accelerator eyes became to twitch. He wasn't bother by them staring, but for them to be talking about him, and Mikoto as a "family". He couldn't help but want to go, and lash out at them. That was until Mikoto noticed his actions, and questioned him.

"What's wrong?"

Accelerator covers his face with his hand. "I overheard something disturbing."

Accelerator looked at the couple behind them at the side of his eye, and he seen the couple leaving the restaurant, and then Accelerator looked back at Mikoto feeling a bit accomplished.

"But the problem has left the building." He stood up from his seat. "We're leaving."

"Okay. I'm done anyway." She reaches over, and takes Last Order's arm. "Let's go." She began walking to the exit.

Last Order's smiled happily as she follows Mikoto. "Okay Mom! Yells MISAKA yell MISAKA full of happiness!"

Accelerator stood there speechless as he watches them walk off, and raises an eyebrow. 'Mom?' He shrugs, and follows.

They walked out, and decided to have a little walk. They kept on walking, but Accelerator looked at the sky, and noticed it was getting cloudy. Will it rain today? Mikoto, and Last Order continued walking until they realize Accelerator had stopped. Accelerator then looked back at Mikoto, walked towards them, but suddenly stopped.

"Where are we going?" Accelerator asked.

"I'm thinking about taking Last Order to the park."

Accelerator shook his head. "Trust me. It's better if we don't today." He leans on his crutch. "Which reminds me… Didn't you say that the refrigerator was pretty empty?"

Mikoto eyes widens as she began to remember her lie that she told. She really didn't like to lie, but she didn't want him to know that she wasn't a very good cook. She began to avoid making eye contact with him. A cold sweat rolls down her cheek. "Y-Yeah… I did." She cleared her throat. "Your point?"

He grunts as he turns the opposite way from Mikoto, and rubs his neck. "As much as I would hate to do this. Looks like we'll have to go shopping then."

Shopping? Did he really just say, "shopping?" Who is he, and what has he done with the real Accelerator? She chuckled under her breathe from thinking that he may be changing more than she thought. He glares at Mikoto angrily once he heard her chuckling. "What's so funny, you little brat?"

She stands corrected. She'll ignore that last comment. He had had to go, and call her a brat. She doesn't know how much more it'll take before she attempts to electrify him again. "Going shopping. Never thought I'll see the day that you'll go shopping" She places a finger under her chin. She just thought of a good idea. "Maybe we'll buy you a brighter color outfit while we're at it. Pink is an option."

"Don't you fucking dare." Accelerator hissed. Now he know she's lost it.

"We'll see how things turn out." She began walking off holding Last Order's hand.

"Oh! Pink would look good on him!" Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she agrees with Mom."

"Tch!" He gritted his teeth together as he angrily. "I swear… if you buy me a pink outfit, I'm going to destroy it!"

They made their way to the underground mall. While on their way there, Mikoto kept on hoping that she doesn't meet anyone that she knew while they were down there. She knows her friends, and they're seen in the Underground mall often. She just hopes that they decided to hang out somewhere else for today. She wouldn't be able to explain why there is a younger version of her walking with her, and why she was with Accelerator out of all people.

Accelerator on the other hand didn't really care who saw him with Mikoto. He wasn't going to bother talking with them especially since he doesn't know them. They enter the supermarket, and began walking down an aisle with Mikoto pushing the shopping cart.

"What do you want to get to eat?" Mikoto asked curious of Accelerator's taste buds.

"I'm not picky about my food. Anything is fine." Accelerator replied.

Accelerator rarely eats anything. He normally drinks coffee, and calls it a day. Mikoto was kind of glad. That means she could get the food needed to make something she's been practicing at home. No real stress for her to deal with when she cooks. Hopefully, it's taste good.

"Alright." He looks at Last Order as she grabs some bacon, and places it in the cart. "How about you, Last Order?"

"I would like some cereal for tomorrow! Says MISAKA says MISAKA excited."

He grunts as he rubs his neck. "I'll get the cereal. But keep it down, brat. You'll gain attention. I don't want to deal with idiots staring at us." He turned his back from them, and walks off towards a different aisle in search of the cereal.

Mikoto smiled a bit. "He may not want to admit it, but he's actually a really nice person."

"I know. That's one of the things I like about him! Say MISAKA says MISAKA as she agrees."

A soft laugh escaped from Mikoto's lips as she reach over, and grabs a carton of eggs. "So… How was it like living with him? You know, when you two first met." She asked out of curiously. Wondering what kind of person he is when it comes to Last Order.

"Um…" She places a hand under her chin trying to reminisce of how they first met. He wasn't the friendliest person… "He was cold at first. And ignored me a lot. But I felt some good in him." Last Order giggled, as she looks away. "That and I had no where else to go to." Her eyes softened. "Despite his cold attitude, he had a good heart. He even brought me food. Say MISAKA says MISAKA as she smiles at the thought." And just like on cue, she smile soon after childishly.

Mikoto smiled back at Last Order. "Cold… but yet can be kind." The combination between the two made her chuckle slightly at the thought.

Last Order places a finger up to Mikoto's face. "His attitude has an opposite turn when he's in battle though. Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she informs you."

"I speak from experiences…" Mikoto hung her head over in defeat.

The memories of when she was fighting him came flashing into front of her. The fight was completely one sided. He didn't lift a finger in their battle. All he did was used his 'Reflection' to send all of her attacks either back at her, or elsewhere. She'll never be able to tell her friends about that fight. It'll be too humiliating to explain how she lost a one-sided fight… So she would much rather they didn't talk about it. The only people that know are the Sisters, Accelerator, and herself. The Sisters don't talk about it, and Accelerator isn't the type to boast about his victories.

"You're got to feel sorry for those who would challenge him." She clenches her hand into a fist tightly. An image of her Sisters dying by his hands flashed in between her eyes. She never wants to see that again… "But… If he were to target the Sisters again, then I'll…"

"MISAKA thinks that you've got nothing to worry about. Says MISAKA says MISAKA reassuring you."

Mikoto looked at Last Order slightly confused. Is she sure about that? "Really?"

Last Order smiled, and nods. "He's different from then. He's changed. And I believe he wants to protect the Sisters just as much as you do. Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she thoroughly explains."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed slightly, but she smiles a bit. "You really do trust him… don't you?"

"Yes!" Last Order nods.

Mikoto couldn't help but smile. She didn't know anything after Accelerator was defeated, but to think that he would change this much in such a short time. She was impressed, and glad to see that he realizes how wrong he was for killing all of those Sisters that tried so hard to live. Soon after, her smile turned into a surprised frown as she seen someone she knew in the meat section of the supermarket. Why did HE was to show up now?! The boy had spiky black hair, and was wearing a high school uniform along with an orange T-shirt underneath it. And he goes by the name of Touma Kamijou. He was shopping again to refill his refrigerator because of a certain someone bottomless stomach.

He sighs heavily, as he places a pack of meat down in the grocery bag. "Such misfortune." He closes his eyes. This is going to hit his wallet hard…"At this rate, I won't have anymore money for myself…"

_'Crap!'_ Mikoto was beginning to panic. The last thing she needs is for him to show up at a time like this! What horrible timing! _'Why is he here?!'_ She began sweating slightly as she tightens her grip onto the grocery cart. _'M-Maybe If I quietly try to move to another aisle, he might not see me…'_

Last Order noticed her sudden movement, and stared at her slightly confused by them. Mikoto looked at down at her, and places a finger to her lips letting her know to be quiet, and just follow her lead. Last Order was still confused, she decided to turn around, and wanted to see why she was rushing all of a sudden. That when she seen Touma in the same aisle. And without holding back she waved her hand, and called out to him, which sealed Mikoto's fate.

"Over here! Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA as she—"

But before Last Order could finish her Mikoto covered Last Order's mouth with his eyes widened like saucers. "Hey!"

Touma heard the voices, and looked around wonder where it came from until he seen Mikoto, and Last Order at the side of his eyes. He turned to her curiously.

"Biri-biri?" He asked as he puts down the pack of meat in his hand, and walks over to her.

Mikoto turns to Touma, and blushes slightly while laughing a bit nervously. She's been found out... "Hey, you." She also nervously replied trying her best not to sound too worried about Touma being in the same place as Accelerator was.

"I see, you've got Mini-Misaka with you." Touma said turning his attention towards Last Order.

Last Order pouts. "I have a name! Says MISAKA says MISAKA as she pouts."

Mikoto was keeping a lookout for Accelerator, hoping he doesn't come back anytime soon. Knowing them two, they'll end up fighting right in the store. Now that she thinks about it… Accelerator would be the one to start the fight, so getting away from Touma would be the smart choice.

"W-Why are you here?" Mikoto asked trying to change the subject.

Touma scratches the back of his head. "Well… Why else would I be here other than shopping? My fridge is empty, and I need to fill it up." He looked away feeling bummed out. "Especially since someone keep on eating everything up." Because a certain magical Index happens to have bottomless freaking stomach! He laughs a bit trying not to let that get under his skin. "You?"

Her blush vanishes. "Same reason actually. Except he's not too much of an eater from what he tells me. It's no wonder he's so skinny."

Touma's eyes widens slightly. She's shopping with a boy? "**He?**"

Mikoto forgot that she wasn't supposes to mention 'He' in the conversation. She had to think of something quickly before Touma catches on.

Mikoto places a hand on Last Order's head quickly. "I meant 'she'"!

Last Order looked at Mikoto. "No, you meant Accel—"

Mikoto covered Last Order's mouth quickly, while laughing nervously. "She doesn't eat much you see!"

Touma raises an eyebrow. "Accel?" Strange... That name sounds awfully familiar. Well, there isn't much in this city, that could surprises him. He started looking at her suspiciously, but then smiles a bit. "You don't need to hide anything from me. If you're with some guy, just let me know."

_'Some guy?'_ She thought to herself before electricity starts flaring slightly from her hair. Why the heck does she have to let HIM know her business. "I-I'm not with anyone! And he's not just 'some' guy."

Touma began waving his hands furiously as he backs up her fearing she would attack him. "H-Hey! Calm down!" He pointed at her realizing what she said again. "You just say 'he' again!"

"SHUT UP!"

A wave of electricity goes flying through the air towards Touma. But then he quickly held out his right hand, and as the electricity came in contact with his right hand, the electricity canceled out, and vanished in thin air. He looked at her as his hand was slightly smoking from the electricity burning. The lights in the store flicker on, and off from the Mikoto's powers.

"Geez! Biri-biri!" Touma whined as his hand was still smoking from the electricity hitting against it. He was beginning to wonder if Mikoto can't talk to him WITHOUT having to attempt to turn him to a crisp.

Mikoto growls, and stomps on the ground in a childish like manner. She was growing extremely pissed off. Her electricity is always missing it mark when she wants it to hit something! It's either negated, or reflected elsewhere! This was beginning to annoy her! "You're just like him!"

Touma puts his arm down. "Who is this 'him'?!" He asked again.

"'Him' has a name, Railgun." A third voice had spoken.

Mikoto eyes widens in shock as she turned around, and saw Accelerator standing behind her. Accelerator stared at her, but then he turned his attention to Touma who was glaring at him. Accelerator just smirked at the sight of him glaring. He knew that he still didn't trust him, but he could care less if he did. It's not like he does all of this just for his approval or anything.

"Strongest." Touma clenched his right hand into a fist.

"Level 0." Accelerator still had his smirk plastered on his face.

Mikoto knew that the moment they seen each other, that they both had just enter a battlefield. She didn't want them to start a fight here, especially in front of Last Order. She then stood in between the two guys, and attempted to stop this battle before it begun.

"H-Hey…" Mikoto stood right in front of Accelerator blocking his view of Touma. "Cool it Accelerator. You're not going to fight anyone here today."

Accelerator huffed as he turned his attention away from Mikoto, and places a hand on his choker readjusting it. "I wasn't even going to fight unless he wanted to." Accelerator replied harshly.

Mikoto didn't believe him, but as long as she behaves. "Accelerator. Let's just go already." Mikoto then just realizes he's empty handed. "Did you even get the cereal?"

Accelerator shrugged. "You know, she never told me what cereal to get."

"So, what the hell was you doing this whole time?"

He lifts up his hand, and shows her the black coffee can. "Went to get a can of coffee…" He holds a bag up with a small box of aspirin in it. "And aspirin."

Mikoto raise an eyebrow, then points at the box of aspirins. "And the aspirin are for?"

"I get annoyed easily." A sly smirk was seen on Accelerator's face. "I'll need it if I'm going to deal with you two."

Mikoto stomps on the ground angrily. Seriously?! "That's not funny!"

"It is, if you stomp on the ground so childishly about it." Accelerator deadpanned.

Touma looked at Accelerator and continued to glare at him. "Why are you with HIM?"

Mikoto was beginning to feel annoyed with Touma's presences. She doesn't mind talking to him, but right now with Accelerator here isn't a good time. So she had to think of something fast, but why is it now that he cares about where she is, and whom she's with?

"Why do you care?" Mikoto asked obviously annoyed by his presences now.

"Because I'm your friend." Touma reminded her.

"Yeah, but I don't have to tell all of my business."

Accelerator jumped in the conversation kind of jealous that Touma used the 'Friendship card'. In the condition he was in, starting a fight with him wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. But if Touma provoked him, he wouldn't back down.

"You're not her only friend, Level 0. She doesn't need to depend on you ALL the time." He places his free hand in his pocket.

Touma looked at Accelerator. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Yeah, well. I'm talking to you." Accelerator countered harshly at Touma.

Last Order didn't understand what was going on, but it would seem like Touma, and Accelerator were beginning to argue with each other.

"No fighting!" Mikoto then gently places a hand on Accelerator's shoulder. "Accelerator, let's just go already. Don't bother fighting him."

Accelerator huffed again. He places a hand on the cart, and starts pushing it. "Fine." Touma waited until Accelerator had walked a good distances away from them before he looked at Mikoto and began to tell her about how he felt about her hanging out with a guy like him.

"Biri-Biri. I know I can't tell you what to do. But I'm worried about you." Touma's expression softly.

He didn't want her to be hanging out with a guy like him. She's like a bad influences on her... Mikoto merely chuckles as she turns away a bit from Touma. "Now you're worried?"

"Listen…" He paused before he continued. "I don't approve of you hanging out with Accelerator. Especially after what that bastard did to the Sisters! I may not know what happened after but I wouldn't—"

Mikoto looked down with her hair began to cover hers eyes from Touma's sight. Her hair had created shadows that hovered over her face. She felt the same way as Touma did as well, at first, but she won't allow him to talk bad about him without knowing the truth. Hearing him bad mouth Accelerator right in front of him made her heart wrench in pain. Maybe it's because he reminded her of herself before Last Order told her the truth.

"You're right." She replied with a surprisingly cold tone of voice. "You don't know… You don't know anything of what happened afterwards."

Touma was shock. Did she just defend Accelerator? What's the world coming too? And why was she... so angry about? He's never seen her like this before. But for her to actually get this angry about him calling him a bastard. What has happened for her to choose Accelerator over him so quickly.

"Just go… pleases." She clenches her hand into a fist, but then reopens it slowly calming herself down. "I'll explain everything to you another time." Mikoto didn't want to talk with him right now.

Mikoto turned to leave Touma surprised of why she was defending Accelerator out of all people. He thought they hated each other, but here they are talking, and… shopping together with Last Order. Touma wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. He doesn't trust Accelerator with one of his friends, but if she's willing to defend him. Then whatever hatred they had for each other must have subsided just enough for them to get along. He was a little glad, and relieved but he couldn't help but still worry. He better not hurt Mikoto, or he will step in. He thought as he walked off in the opposite direction of them.

_**END**_


	3. Why must I deal with this brat?

Accelerator was surprised to see that she actually stepped in between him and Touma. He was expecting her to let them fight, and let Touma punch him in the face. But she actually helped him. She defended him, and stopped Touma form hurting him. Why wasn't it the other way around? Did she feel like Accelerator was at a disadvantage because of his crutch, and felt sorry for him, or was there another reason. Like just not wanting them to start a fight in the store.

He began to notices her completely now. A girl who he felt that hated him may have been softening up to him. Unfortunately he couldn't figure out why though. What's with the sudden change? It was kind of creepy. Not just that but she hasn't once send a wave of electricity his way. He figured it was because he wasn't saying too much to get under her skin. He was trying to avoid that. He didn't want to end having her "accidentally" destroy a store or anything. Though it would be interesting to watch since she couldn't harm him just like Touma. But unlike his right hand, which cancels it out, he deflects the electricity around him, elsewhere or back at her.

He was slowly beginning to enjoy himself. He's never had the chance to become so associated with anyone. It's been mostly Last Order. If only he could bring himself to apologizes to Mikoto. But, he just couldn't. It wasn't the right time. That's when it hit him. She apologizes to him not too long ago in the restaurant, and she did it as if it was a walk in the park. Why couldn't he do that? Maybe it was because he believes saying "Sorry" makes you weak, and Accelerator was never one to enjoy being weak. He's never been weak before. His path had always made him strong. His bloodstained path involved him killing so many Sisters. Wait… Maybe that's why it's so hard to apologize. Because he knew deep down, that he doesn't deserve forgiveness, not from the clones, not from Last Order, and certainty not from…

"Railgun…" His voice was surprisingly soft when he mumbled her nickname.

Mikoto...

Mikoto managed to overhear him say her nickname. She looks at Accelerator with a questioning look in her eyes. "What?"

Accelerator leans on his crutch. "Why did you stop us back there?" He asked.

It was unlike Accelerator to ask dumb questions. Maybe he was nervous. When has Accelerator ever been nervous to ask a question? This was new of him. Almost laughable. So she decided to respond with a question of her own.

"Why do you think?" She questioned him back.

Accelerator turned to Mikoto with his eyes directly on her. Was she testing him? "Is it because I look weak with this crutch?" He lifts up the crutch slightly indicating what he's talking about.

She shook her head. He's definitely not weak. "Of course not. You're still dangerous even weaken. If you can still deflect my electricity like it's nothing, then you can hold your own in a fight." She knew this boy was far form being considered weak. For him to even put the word 'weak', and 'him' in the same sentence must mean he was pretty deep in thought on asking that.

Accelerator tilts his head to the side slightly still somewhat confused as to why she helped him. "Then, why?"

A growl escaped from her lips. She didn't like the look Touma was giving Accelerator, it reminded her of herself after all. Isn't it obvious? "Because he's an idiot!" She crosses her arms, then rolls her eyes. "He gets jealous of me hanging with you, now?" She chuckles dryly. "He gets angry at you. And yet doesn't know a thing about you now."

Touma's the same as her now, but now she knows the truth. She's been blinded by her rage to even ask about what happened to him after he was defeated. Then again, even if she were to ask, he would most likely pretend not to know what she's talking about. "I want to believe that you've changed."

Mikoto then walked, and stood right in front of Accelerator. He points directly at him towards his face blushing slightly. Her finger was in his face. The sudden motion force Accelerator to take a step back from her out of reflex, and he stared at her index finger in surprised.

"If you were to fight him, you would only denial the fact that you want to change." She removes her finger from in front of his face, and places her hands on her hips. "Fight those that deserves a beating." A small grin spreads across her face as she looks up at Accelerator. "You'll have to convince idiots like him that you're different from before." That's going to take some time, seeing how Touma doesn't look like the type to be easily convinced of change.

Accelerator stood there for a moment. So that was why. She was only trying to help him. She didn't just step in between just to prevent a fight; it was so he wouldn't change back into what he was before. He was a little grateful, and wanted to thank her, but it wasn't his style. But this time… He would let go of his pride… just this once. Accelerator couldn't help but huffed darkly before thanking her, and mumbles under his breathe.

"Thanks..." He'll rarely ever thank her again for helping him. He doesn't like to be helped, but seeing how she's willing to give him a chance, while Touma isn't means she's going to trust him.

Mikoto's eyes widened from him thanking her. Did he just say _'Thanks'_? She didn't think that speech she's given him would make him say that. She felt like she was breaking through to him. Slowly cracking his hard like shell down. It's only a matter of time before she does. She smiled, and gently places her hand on the cart, but was unaware until she had accidentally placed her hand on top of Accelerator's. The warm touch of each other's hand actually caused both of them to jump, and pull their hands away from the other. Almost as if a snake was about to bite them, and insert it's venom within that very hand.

Mikoto blushes madly. "W-Wh-What do you think you're doing?!"

"What are you talking about? You put your hand on top of mine!" Accelerator deadpanned with his face unfazed by the sudden touch.

"Shut up, you pervert!"

Mikoto's hair started to flare wildly. She soon shot a lightning bolt of electricity through the air in Accelerator's direction, but he turned on his choker on and redirected the electricity towards the entrances of the supermarket. He didn't care where the electricity was heading, so long as it wasn't near him, and was out of his sight. Unfortunately, there was a certain misfortunate boy in that electricity's path. They could have sworn they heard a familiar voice screaming in the distances.

"What the hell! Such misfortune!"

A sadistic smirk spread among his face once he realized who was hit by the electricity. He wasn't even planning to hit him with that lightning bolt, but yet by some miracle, he 'accidentally' send the electricity in Touma's direction without realizing. Or maybe he did it on purpose. Either way, Touma was hit and he wasn't going to bother checking to see if he was alright. Mikoto was still blushing madly as she stared at the same hand that had touched Accelerator's hand. He didn't think his hand could possibly do so... warm, and shockingly soft for a guy like him.

"Accelerator. Um…" She started, but was a bit too nervous to ask him the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

Accelerator looked at Mikoto after realizing something wrong. Something was missing. Either that, or a certain someone was being quiet for once. That worries him, but he'll never say. "Last Order." He managed to speak up the name of the person that came to mind.

Mikoto tilted her head in confusion as to why he had just said Last Order's name so suddenly. "Huh?" She blinks, eyes still on the albino.

Accelerator began looking around. He really hopes she didn't do what he thinks she did. "Where is she?" He asked hoping that Mikoto by some miracle had send Last Order off to get the cereal or something. He was desperately hoping that was the case. His face still having his usual stoic expression.

"What are you talking about? She's right he-…" Mikoto paused as she turns to the cart, and notices Last Order was gone. Her eyes shot open in surprises. How did she lose sight of Last Order?! She was just right here a minute ago! He started to look around in a complete panic, and starting to blush. She was beginning to blush from her embarrassment.

"Last Order!" She shouted. She had just became the center of attention that Accelerator wanted to avoid this entire time.

Accelerator growled. Not to mention, he was eyeing Mikoto with a dumbfounded look. She's beginning to panic, which was unnecessary. He sighs heavily. "Damn it." He cursed. Last Order always does this out of random. She did it before when it came to the Sisters, and he ended up having to go search her in the underground mall, and it wasn't the fondest of memories.

"You think she was kidnapped?" Mikoto asked still in a bit of a panic over Last Order's disappearances.

"Doubt it. She normally runs off like this. She calls it 'having fun'." He rubs his neck with a groan following behind it. This was beginning to become a serious pain in the neck. Literally. "That little brat. She's getting an even worse punishment when I find her this time."

Mikoto looked at Accelerator STILL panicking. What is her deal? "How can you be so calm about this?! She could be lost out there! We've got to find her!" She took off running out of the supermarket leaving Accelerator behind in her dust. She was worry about Last Order. Worried about a younger clone version of herself... Maybe it's because Last Order is the one kid that isn't afraid of her.

Accelerator was left behind. He was completely forgotten. Mikoto wasn't thinking straight. She forget the most important thing. Accelerator is using a crutch! "Hey! I can't run remember?" He gritted his teeth, and called out for her. "Railgun!"

He's starting to seriously consider putting Last Order on a leash. He hates having to look for her. She's always running around, and apparently every time he does find this brat, she tends to bring trouble along with her along with a few headaches. Accelerator follows after Mikoto as fast as he could towards the exit. Mikoto, and Accelerator quickly exited out of the underground mall, and headed outside to realize that it was raining. Accelerator remembered the news reporter saying something about them being hit by a short rain storm. The sky was cloudy, and a little dark out due to the clouds. The ground was wet and has a few puddles on the ground. They stop at the exit of the mall, and stare out at the looked up at the skies watching the water fall from the sky.

"She doesn't have an umbrella. But despite being a kid, she should know how to handle herself." He was really hoping she wasn't getting herself into any kind of trouble.

"We should still try to find her. And soon." She responded not even bother to look at him when she said that. She was being awfully worried despite having only been with the kid for just one day.

Accelerator just huffed, puts his hood on his head, then started walking ahead of her. Mikoto followed after him. The rain continued to hit the ground leaving puddles of water. The rain felt good landing on Accelerator's face. He stared at the sky as the rain landed on his face for a while before continuing to search for Last Order. It felt like forever since they've started looking for her. Accelerator couldn't even help but become even more worried about Last Order. He was also a little worried about Mikoto's health as well. The rain was beginning to get to her, he could tell judging from the way she kept on sneezing every few times. He kept on telling her to buy an umbrella, but she always told him that she's fine. And just like on cue…

"Ah-choo!" Mikoto sniffs from her runny nose. "Where could she possibly have gone?"

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to have a bad feeling." Accelerator was growing annoyed by her constants sneezing. It's been a while since they've left the Underground mall, and she was starting to catch a cold. "How about worrying about yourself?"

"I told you that I'm fine." She sniffs again, but then… "Ah-choo!" She sneezes again.

Accelerator growls. He's had enough with her acting tough. At this rate she was going to catch a cold, and he didn't want to have to deal with having to nurse her back to health. He removed his sweater, and hands it to her. He was wearing his white long-sleeve shirt with V patterns underneath the sweater.

Accelerator held the sweater out in front of Mikoto. "Take it." He demanded of her.

Mikoto looked at the sweater Accelerator had handed to her. "Not when it's been on you." She replied not wanting to wear anything wore by him.

Accelerator shot a glare at Mikoto as his eye twitched and a vein popped up from his forehead. "Hey, Railgun. I don't stink. Now take it. This will at least prevent you from catching a cold." He hisses in annoyance at her stubbornness. This is not the time for them to be at each other's throats. "Don't be such a pain. I don't want to hear you sneeze everywhere every few minutes." He sighs, and thought of a quick excuses of why he didn't want her to catch this cold. "Besides… If you catch a cold, Last Order might get it."

Mikoto couldn't denial that. What Accelerator say was true. If she did catch a cold, Last Order might catch it. Not just her, but also even Accelerator. And who knows how he'll be if he's sick. Mikoto tried imagining it, and… It wasn't a pretty image. Not just that, but since she's the reason why Accelerator caught the cold, she would have to take care of him.

Mikoto gently takes the sweater from Accelerator. "Fine…" She hesitantly takes the sweater from him as she, turns away from him. "But I'm not thanking you."

_'Ungrateful little…'_ Accelerator thought to himself while his eye twitches tremendously. "Whatever, just put the damn thing on, and shut up." He turns away from her trying not to let his temper get the best of him here, but she's really pushing it.

Mikoto put Accelerator's sweater on, and could smell his scent coming off of it. Surprisingly it was warm, but she felt a little uncomfortable wearing something he wore. And it was a little unlike him to offer someone else comfort. Then again, she doesn't know how he is to Last Order. He seems to worry about her a lot. He noticed her gone before she did, and for some reason she felt a little… jealous?

Mikoto began to put the sweater on while looking down unsure of what to say to Accelerator at the moment. She was grateful, but didn't want to show it to him. She trusts him and all, but she doesn't want to seem too easy to get on the good side of.

He soon walked around Mikoto. "Now, let's hurry up, and find the brat. She couldn't have gotten far."

Mikoto watches him walk around her reminding her that they have somewhere to go. _'What is this feeling…?' _She asked herself. She didn't understand why she was feeling this small hint of jealously when he's worried about Last Order. She's worried too, but why does she feel like she wants him to show that much more concern for her as well?

They continued their search for Last Order. But unfortunately they still didn't find her, and they were beginning to wonder if she might have been kidnapped. Accelerator wasn't going to help to conclusions just yet. He pulled his phone out, and a small item fell out his pocket. He decided to call Last Order, but there was no answer. Mikoto was looking around in the nearby alleyways in search of her, but just like Accelerator, she didn't find a thing. That was when she spotted something near Accelerator's foot.

Mikoto's eyes lit up, as she spotted a Gekota finger doll on the ground. "That's...!"

Accelerator picked up the Gekota strap from off the ground, and looked at it remembering that Last Order gave it to him as a gift before. He didn't like it, but he kept it for her sake. She won it at one of the stores toy machines on her first try. It was the super rare rainbow Gekota, and it was in Accelerator's hands. That Gekota was in Mikoto's line of sight.

"This thing…" Accelerator mumbled to himself, but suddenly got the weirdest feeling of being watched. He turned to Mikoto with a questioning look in his eyes. "Ah~?" What the hell was she staring at?

Mikoto's stared at the Gekota in Accelerator's hand. She didn't even blink, and it was starting to creep Accelerator out. He stares back at her, and moves the hand with the Gekota to the side, which Mikoto's eyes followed. He lifts his hand up. Mikoto's eyes followed his hand again. He moves his hand to the left side, her eyes follows his hand once again. He tried something new, and closed his hand, which made Mikoto's face sadden, she pouts childishly, and whimpers. He reopened his hand, and she smiles happily. Accelerator could see her eyes were literally glued to the Gekota in his hand. He doesn't really need it for anything. And he's sure Last Order will understand why he's doing this. That, and he don't want the feeling of someone's eyes piercing through his pocket.

Accelerator held the Gekota out for Mikoto, and decided to post an obvious question for her. "You want it?"

Mikoto's eyes widens as she stood up in Accelerator unaware that she was mere inches from his face. "R-Really?!"

Accelerator jumped seeing Mikoto all in his face. He wasn't expecting that at all from her. Is this toy really that important to her? How childish of her. Looks like he found out someone else new about her without even trying.

Mikoto realized how closed they were together, and move back from him as she clears her throat trying to hide the fact she desperately wanted the Gekota strap. Unfortunately Accelerator could read her like an open book. Mikoto could tell she was making herself pretty obvious especially since she was blushing at he was stood there watching her every action.

Mikoto blushed madly. "I-I mean…" She clears her throat again, saying to say less desperate. "If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it off your hands."

It doesn't take a genius to notices this girl has a Gekota obsession. Accelerator looked at her dumfounded, then closes his hand up. "Maybe I do want it." He looked away.

Mikoto felt like an arrow just pierced her heart, and not in a good way. Electricity began to flare slightly, but it slowly went away, when she realizes it would only get deflected, and her chances of getting the Gekota would be destroyed. That Gekota is SUPER rare. She's checked every toy machine around her dorm, and her school. She's emptied out each, and every one of them, and couldn't find it. And here it is right in front of her. The only obstacle in her way was this albino. She wanted the Gekota REALLY badly. She didn't notices but she was stomping on the ground slightly like a little girl begging for her toy back. It was amusing at first, until…

"P-Please…?"

Accelerator looked back at her, and raises an eyebrow. _'For her to say 'pleases' must mean she really wants this toy.' _He hesitated but thought about it as he slowly reopens his hand, walks over to her, and holds it out in front of her. Mikoto looked at it seeing it in range of her to just take it if she wanted to. Accelerator figured this would earn him a few points on her good side. It rare for him to show any real kindness, but he does owe her for earlier with Touma.

"Take it."

"Really?!" Mikoto looked up at him with pleading eyes. The look in her eye reminded him of Last Order. His eye twitched at the image, but then again, he has to remember that Last Order _**is **_the younger version of Mikoto. He sighed, and looks away again avoiding her eyes.

"Yes. Now take it, before I change my mind!" He shouted. If she wanted this damn, then take it. It's embarrassing having to hold it out like this!

Mikoto hesitantly takes it from Accelerator's hand. If anyone were around, they would think Accelerator was asking for Mikoto's hand in marriages. They would be sadly mistaking the situation if they were to. Accelerator felt the warm of Mikoto's hand gently touching against the palm of his own hand. Most boys would blush at the touch, but for Accelerator this was new, and happened not once, but twice today. Mikoto examines the Gekota, and looks in the sky at it. The rain was slowly dying down, and the sun started shining through some cracks in the clouds. The light reflecting off of the Gekota revealed it's rainbow color. Mikoto stared in awe, and smiles as she looked at it. Accelerator on the other hand was looking at her as the sunlight was gleaming off was Mikoto's skin. Accelerator never seen her this way. This was completely new to him. What was this feeling in his heart? A lovely smile appeared on her face.

"It's really pretty!"

Accelerator nodded his head. "Yeah…"

Suddenly, Accelerator's eye widens in shock. His heart had skipped a beat just then. What the hell was he thinking when he say that? Mikoto noticed he was staring at her, and not the Gekota. She was wondering if he was even listening to her.

She places a hand on her hip as she glares at Accelerator. "Were you even listening to me?"

Accelerator avoided her eyes. He was still in shock of the fact that he was staring at her face instead of the Gekota. _'What the hell was that just now?' _"Damn it…" He cursed under his breathe as he places a hand on his face._ 'Seriously, what was that?' _Accelerator slides his hand up towards his forehead, and closed his eyes looking to be deep in thought now.

Mikoto was beginning to lose her patience with him. Making fun of her because of her childishness was one thing, but ignoring her was another thing. "Don't ignore me." She say with a growl.

Mikoto heard him say _'Yeah'_, but judging from that look in his eye, he doesn't look to be talking about the Gekota. But if he wasn't talking about that, then what was he talking about? Mikoto was just about to question him into answering, until just then Accelerator's phone vibrated, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He read the caller's I.D.

"Last Order?" He asked himself. Finally, now she can tell them where she's located. He places the phone to his ear. "Where are you?"

After a minute of talking on the phone, Accelerator seems to have had an angry expression on his face. He closed his eyes, both his eyes twitched as he began to growl. Judging from his expression, and actions. He was definitely angry. He soon hung up the phone, and turned to Mikoto.

"Looks like Last Order playing tag with the older clone..." He informed her. He grunts slightly.

Mikoto tilts her head. "Huh?" She doesn't seem to understand why he was so angry at her about that. It's not like she's causing any harm-

"And she's got a gun." He finished.

"Huh?!"

Accelerator places a hand on his face. Damn it, this feels like a Déjà vu! "She's taken her goggles again." He sighs heavily. "This has happened before."

"Those clones! What the hell are they thinking? Where are they?" Mikoto groans. Why can't she ever keep her eyes off the clones without them trying to shoot the other?

"District 7. In the School Garden." Accelerator decided to inform her of more info that Last Order had given her.

"…! Crap!"

"What?" Accelerator looked at her confused but her reaction.

Mikoto began to panic, while starting to feel a few cold sweat roll down her cheek. "That's near my school…"

Accelerator adjusted his choker still not understanding why she's freaking out. "Your point?" He asked.

"Are you an idiot or something?! My friends live near that area!" She shouted. If they find out about the walking clones of her, there will be tons of complaining to do to her friends.

Mikoto had to hurry to that area before someone she knows sees them. Now that she thinks about it, there's one person that they must avoid at all times. If she was to be seen with Accelerator, she'll never hear the end of it. And she doesn't know how Accelerator would react to Kuroko calling him an ape. That's not a pretty sight, or will the conversation be the best for certain minors to hear. Mikoto told Accelerator that they had to be quick, but Accelerator had to remind her that he's using a crutch, but without hesitation, she ran off quickly to go find Last Order. Accelerator growled under his breath regretting having tell her that Last Order is in that District. Now he has to walk all the way there by foot. It would make good exercises, but this is plain ridiculous. Why was it for some reason the word "friend" reminded him of something. He then started to remember a moment in his past when someone used to call him a _'friend'_. It's been a day since he met that girl. He didn't bother changing his rest spot at all either. He figured that the girl would leave him alone now. He knew her name, but that doesn't mean he had to acknowledge her.

The young albino was resting in the grass once again. At the exact same spot. _'Guess I'll sleep for now.'_

Accelerator began to lose himself to sleep, and was slowly losing consciousness. Just when he was about to activate his _'Reflection'_ to mute out the world, and get a quick nap, he was awaken to the sound of a little girl yelling, and running towards him. That voice sounded familiar.

An annoyed grunt exited from his lips._ 'Oh god no…'_

The girl stop right over next to Accelerator, and stood right there looking down at him with an angry expression on her face. Accelerator was wondering what the hell happened to her, and why is she glaring at him?

"I know who you are! You're Accelerator!" The young girl shouted at him

He stared at her deadpanned. "I told you yesterday, didn't I?" He asked.

She nods. "Yeah, but you didn't say you was _**THE**_ Strongest in the city! I didn't know you was _**THAT **_Accelerator!"

"Well congrats on figuring that out." He sarcastically replied as he turns away from her on the grass, and closes his eyes. "Want a medal?"

"This is serious! I can't believe I'm friends with the Strongest in the city!"

Accelerator's eyes shot open, as he sat up to the girl. Did she just call him her _'friend'_? 'Him', and 'friend' should not be in the same sentence. He glared at her, and nearly jumped up to his feet enraged.

"Let me make this clear to you, brat." He took a finger, and points at himself. "I am _**NOT**_ your friend."

"And I am not a brat!" She glares back at Accelerator not backing down from him. "And you are my friend. You told me your name, after all."

His eye became to twitch, as he stood up on his feet looking down at the kid. "Just because I told you my name, doesn't mean we're friends. Who the hell decided we're friends with that logic?"

"I did!" She stood in Accelerator's face not backing up from him. "We know each other's name, so why shouldn't we be friends?!"

"Because I…!" The boy paused. Accelerator's tone softens a bit. He clenched his teeth, and looked away from her with his arms crossed. "I can't have friends."

Accelerator sat back on the floor with his back turned to her. The girl was surprised by his responds. She was expecting him to give her a completely different answer. He can't have friends? She sat down next to him wondering why. She has a lot of questions to ask, and she wasn't going to stop until they're all answered.

"Why can't you have friends? Anyone could have a friend. Even you."

"If only you knew the truth in the matter." He closes his eyes. "I don't have a choice here."

"You do have a choice."

"Ah~?"

"Everyone does."

He huffed. That's quite an interesting thing to say. "You speak as if you know what I'm going through."

The young girl giggled. "I don't have a clue what you're going through, but if you talk with me, I'll listen."

Accelerator felt slightly amused by her attempts to get him to talk about his life. He lay back down on the grass and placed his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes to relax against the grass. A small smirk appeared on his face. "Nice try, but no."

The girl pouts. "Aw, come on! I can't just sit here, after one of my friends say he can't make friends! I'm offering you the chance to talk to me!"

"You're way too loud. Show me your appreciation by being quiet. I told you as much as I could." He huffed again. "You should be grateful that I even shared that much."

"You jerk!" The girl shouted.

"You brat." Accelerator countered quickly.

They both stared at each other intently refusing to let the other get away with the win. But just then the girl realizes something. He looked down on him with a smile that Accelerator could spell out as victory. He looked at her slightly disturbed, and was actually afraid to ask.

"What's with that look?" He asked with that disturbing feeling still there.

"You didn't deny us being friends just then." She had that triumphant grin still plastered on her face.

Accelerator's eyes widen in shock, but then he turns away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Obviously in denial.

The young girl began to laugh at him. She finally beat him. Accelerator couldn't lie to himself. This is actually interesting. It was… fun, having someone to talk to. Still, to think that she was giving him this much of a hard time. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know much about her. She told him her name before, but he wasn't paying her any mind. So he decided to ask again.

"…What was your name again?"

"Mikoto Misaka." She answered.

"Level?" The boy asked.

"One." She answered.

"Do you want to be a Level 5?"

The young girl nods. "Yes!"

Accelerator then smirked as she looked at the sky. "Then train yourself. I can't be friends with someone who's so weak." He just can't deal with hanging out with weaklings.

The girl stomped on the ground angrily, and pretty childishly. "You just made that up!" Her cheeks puffed up. "F-Fine… But, you better keep your end of the deal though."

Accelerator looked at her. "Ah~?" What deal?

She leans over to Accelerator with a childish grin on her face. "Don't _'Ah~?'_ me. You heard me."

He didn't think she'd take his purposes seriously. But the thought of her actually becoming a Level 5 was actually quite amusing. He doubts she's become as strong as him, but if she were to become a Level 5 then, she could prove one of his theories wrong… He hates being wrong, but still…

"I'll think about it." Was all Accelerator could say.

"Great!" She slowly got up to her feet, and dusts off her dress. "Meet me back here tomorrow!"

"…I'll see what I can do." He replied diverting his eye after from the girl. Was she serious about keeping that promise. He's not expecting much from her, but she looks willing to try and judging from her attitude, she's too stubborn to go back on her word.

"Right! I'll see you back here tomorrow then!" Mikoto ran off back towards her mother who was calling for her, and left Accelerator where he was. He sat up, and watched her leave. Mikoto turned back around, and smiled at Accelerator one last time before she waved him goodbye. He sighed under his breath already knowing he can't return here anymore.

The Special Ability Institute. He was going to be kept there for a long time. Not sure how long he was going to stay but… by the time he gets out, she should have realized by than that they could have never become friends to begin with. He stood up, and placed his hands in his pockets watching the little girl get farther away from him with each passing second. A tiny part of him was actually going to miss her. Did he really just think that? He thought about that for a moment as he shrugged it off.

"Mikoto Misaka…" He repeated the name to himself. That's not an unusual name. "I think… I'll remember that name." Accelerator started walking in the opposite direction of where Mikoto was walking. He looked at the side of his eye and caught a quick glimpse of the girl named Mikoto running back towards him.

She ran up in front of him panting, and bends over heaving, before she looked up at her, and pointed at him. "You better show up tomorrow! If you don't, I will punch you the next time I see you!"

Mikoto quickly ran off again, and Accelerator just stood there in surprises. She threatened him. He covered his face with one of his hands, and smirked again. He soon began chuckling.

"That little brat…" He mumbled to himself.

Accelerator's flashback ended. _'Friend.'_ That word came echoing through his head. He's never called anyone that word directly, but he was considered that girl's friend. Wait… that girl had a name didn't she? She placed a finger under his chin, and started thinking. What was her name again? Pretty sure it was…

"Mikoto Misaka…" Wait… "Fuck…" He cursed to himself. That was the same name of the girl he knows now. The Third Strongest Esper in Academy City. Mikoto Misaka... Railgun. This day was beginning to get worse by the second...

_**END**_


	4. Why must I deal with this headache?

Accelerator had finally putted everything together. His past, and the present. The little girl had chestnut color hair just like the Mikoto now. She has the face of Last Order, and also the face of Mikoto as well. She even had the same name of Mikoto. Everything about this little girl spells Mikoto Misaka on it. No… she began to wonder if he really met her when they were kids. No way. The idea of them seeing each other, before all of this happened is ridiculous. The mere thought of it is ludicrous. But no matter how much Accelerator wanted to denial it, there always a possibility that it really was her. He shook his head, starting to wonder if maybe there's someone out there playing tricks on him.

Someone who can altar one's mind. The only person he could think of was Shokuhou Misaki. But he would have notices someone tampering with his brain. He cursed at his misfortune. It's possibly some of Touma's bad luck rubbed of on him. He'll have to pay him back for this… While Accelerator was still walking through the streets, Mikoto had already reached Distant 7. She had to be careful of her friends roaming around, if they were to see Last Order, then the secret would be out, and there would be way to lie her way out of this one. She continues running through the streets until she stopped at a corner panting from her non-stop running.

"I should have asked if he could pinpoint her exact location. It's like finding a needle in a haystack." Mikoto slowly started to catch her breath as she began to use her head a bit more. She places a hand on her head, and electricity began to channel through her head.

_'They're Electromaster right?'_ She closes her eyes. _'I'll try to see if I can find them. Hopefully, they're using even a tiny bit of electricity.' _She thought to herself. This was going to make things just a bit simpler to her. This way she won't have to search by using just her eyes. Mikoto calmed all of her other senses, and focus on looking for any nearby Electromaster. Hopefully it'll be Last Order, or the other Sisters. She began to senses two faint signals running through the Distinct, just when she was able to see how close they are to her, she heard a voice from behind her that broke her concentration.

"Misaka!" A feminine voice was heard from a distance.

"Hey. Misaka!" Another feminine voice was heard. They sound like they're getting closer too.

_'Those voices are…'_ A cold sweat rolls down her cheek. She knew those voices by heart, and talk about back luck...

The voices that she heard was her two other friends Saten Ruiko, and Uiharu Kazari. They were just thinking about calling Mikoto to come hang with them too. Mikoto couldn't deal with them as of right now, but she wasn't going to ignore them. If she did, they may grow suspicious of her activates, and due to their curiosity they may follow her. She doesn't like keeping secrets from them, and maybe one day she may have to spill them all. But as of right now, some secrets are meant to be kept. She turned around to greet them normally.

"Hey, guys!" Mikoto said with a nervous grin across her face. Neither one of them notices it, thankfully.

Saten had walked over towards Mikoto. "Misaka-san, we were just about to call you."

"U-Uh… Really?" She laughs nervously. Must have been the time she was talking with Kuroko.

Saten nods. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out at my house today. I've got some new dumplings that are begging to be eaten!" She said with a smile across her face.

Uiharu looked at Saten deadpanned. She had an idea of what she may have planned for Mikoto. Seeing how she's in a private school, she must be thinking of using her brains to help her through class this time. "You don't plan on having her do your homework as a way to repay you, right?" Uiharu asked growing suspicious.

Saten waves her hands furiously. "Of course not! W-Why would I do that?" Saten asked trying to play innocent in the matter. She began to laugh nervously.

"Saten-san… Your motives are showing." Uiharu say with a dumbfounded look in her eye. She sighs in disappointment. Even Mikoto must have noticed.

Mikoto smiles slightly. She sorta did, but wasn't making a big deal about it, because she wasn't planning on going with regardless. "Unfortunately, I'm busy right now… I've got… um… shopping to do."

Uiharu looked at Mikoto, and tilts her head, then smiles. "Really? How about we come with you to help?" Uiharu asked. She, and Saten had nothing else better to do after all.

A cold sweat roll down Mikoto's cheek as he began to laugh nervously once again. "Thanks, but no thanks." She began to back up from them. "I can handle this myself. Go have fun without me."

Saten was a bit surprised by her declining their help, and raised an eyebrow. "That's very unlike you, Misaka-san."

"Really?" She places a hand on her hip. "Maybe I'm just a little under the weather. I was kind of caught in the rain earlier." She said nervously. Which was the truth.

Saten's eyes widens a little more when she say that. "What? Why was you in the rain?" She asked curiously. What would she be in the rain for?

"It's hard to explain. Trust me…" She looks away, and closed her eyes before she felt another cold sweat rolling down her cheek. She chuckled a bit. "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you." They probably wouldn't unless she was to tell in details. _'Hey guys, I have clones of me running around, mind helping me search for them?'_ Yeah right...

Saten, and Uiharu just stared at Mikoto as if she were a different person. She was acting strange around them, and that was obvious to see. They were about to let her go, until Saten happened to notices something on Mikoto. "What's with that sweater?" Saten suddenly asked.

Mikoto looked down at herself, and realized that she was still wearing Accelerator's sweater. She's completely forgot to take it off, and give it back to him since it had stopped raining. She was too busy looking at the rainbow Gekota, and freaking out over her friends seeing Last Order, or the clone running around that she didn't remember about the sweater. How is she going to get herself out of this one?

"W-What about it?" She asked feeling more cold sweats rolling down her cheek like bullets. How could she had been so careless?

"It's uh… pretty bland." Uiharu commented unsure how to describe how out of character the color is on Mikoto.

"Yeah… That purple doesn't suit you at all." Saten added agreeing with Uiharu's comment.

Mikoto looked at Saten before crossing her arms to look away. "Maybe I just wanted to try something new." She answered diverting her eyes away from both of her friends.

Saten stared at the sweater suspiciously. That color really doesn't suit her. Not her type of color, nor does it suit her personality. That sweater seem better suited for a guy. Not to mention the sizes seems a little off, and looks pretty loose. Wait. Maybe…

"Oh-ho~!" Saten places a hand under her chin as she leans over towards Mikoto with a cheeky grin. "I see what you're trying to hide." She's figured it out.

Mikoto started to sweats a bit more. "W-What are you talking about?!" She swallows hard afraid that Saten may have figured it out. "I-I'm not hiding anything!" Mikoto shouted before she took another step back.

Saten took another step forward to Mikoto before she get too far away from her. "Yes you are. That sweater is too big for you! It reaches down past your waist, and wrist." She sniffs the air around Mikoto, and smell something masculine coming from the sweater. "Not just that… It doesn't even smell like you."

Mikoto began to blush, and leans back away from Ruiko. Wait, it doesn't smell like her? "What the…?! How do you even know how I smell?!"

That's a good question.

Uiharu smile nervously. "S-Saten-san…" That isn't something a normal person would say. Then again, are any of them normal?

Saten pointed at her noses. "Never underestimate this nose!" A smug grin was plastered on her face as she crosses her arms. "You're with a guy, aren't you? Is it the same guy, you made cookie for?"

Mikoto waved her hands furiously trying everything in her power to denial Saten's assumptions. Even though she's spot on... "No it's not, him!"

"Oh-ho~! So you found another guy?" Saten asked with her smug grin growing even more now. She was confident in believing that Mikoto was with another guy.

Mikoto was beginning to panic. She underestimated Saten. It was Mikoto's own fault for not taking the sweater off when she had the chance. Still she didn't expect Saten to be on her case like this! She's pressuring her! She had to get away from her, and quick!

"Look, I've got to go!" Mikoto was about to take off running, but she felt a firm grip on her wrist. Saten had grabbed onto Mikoto's wrist before she could even start running. Mikoto became to panic slightly. She didn't respond well under too much pressure. Saten then turned Mikoto around to face her.

"I've got you now, Misaka-san~." Saten's grin had turned into a wicked smirk.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu finally seen enough. She's pressuring Mikoto way too much, and that needs to stop.

Saten looks over towards Uiharu surprised. Can't she see that she's about to break Mikoto into spilling her secrets. She's so close to it. "Uiharu-san?"

"Let her go." Uiharu places a hand on Saten's shoulder. "Come on, don't pressure her like that. If she doesn't want to tell us, then wait till she feels like talking." Uiharu softly told her. She wasn't one to enjoy interrogating people, unless necessary. Especially if it's her friends.

Saten sighs deeply, releases her grip on Mikoto, and raises her hands up admitting defeat. She was still curious as to what Mikoto was hiding, and she was going to find out one way or another. Mikoto couldn't help but feel a chill up her spine having a bad feeling about Saten. It was like she was sending mental waves to her saying _'This isn't over yet'_.

"Fine…" Saten lowers her head, and places her hand back against her side. Saten then just remembered something. "Oh, yeah! That reminds me, I heard a rumor about a girl chasing after a little girl not too long ago. People couldn't really get a good look at the two since one of them was wielding a mini-rifle."

A mini-rifle? That must have been the Sister! Mikoto's eye widens, as she places her hands on Ruiko's shoulder. A bit roughly. "When? And where?"

It was Mikoto's turn to pressure Saten into talking now. She was staring at Saten intensely, making Saten sweat slightly from Mikoto's sudden change. What had brought this on? Mikoto was beginning to give Saten a taste of her own medicine, but unlike Saten... Mikoto had ways of persuasion with electricity.

"T-They say they saw them near the park…" Saten said.

Mikoto's grips tighten onto to Ruiko's shoulders. That can't be all. There must be more! "And?" She asked pressuring Saten even more now.

"H-Hold on! Let me think!" Saten was beginning to understand why Uiharu told her to stop… A tiny bit of fear began to develop on Saten's face, then she noticed electricity starts flaring from out of Mikoto's hair. Okay, Mikoto was in fact becoming desperate!

"M-Misaka-san, you're starting to scare me." She tries to get some distances away from Mikoto. "Since when have you been so interested in rumors, anyway?" Saten asked since trying to get some distances, but Mikoto's firm grip was preventing her from moving.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, and counter with a question of her own. "Since when have you been so interested in wanting to know if I'm hanging out with a boy, or not?" She gritted her teeth beginning to lose her patience. "Now, answer me!" She demanded. If Saten were to move now, she maybe electrocuted in the process.

"They were heading towards Tokiwadai Middle School!" Saten finally answered without a second thought. She just wanted Mikoto to not accidentally kill her for this info.

Mikoto's eyes shot open as she lets go of Saten quickly, and took off running into the direction of her school. She left both Saten, and Uiharu in confusion of her actions. They watched her body vanish from their eyes, and exchanged looks at one another, then shrugs.

"What's her deal?" Saten asked still a winded from Mikoto's stare. She sighs as she pats her chest trying to calm down her nerves. She felt like she was actually going to be shocked to death for a moment.

Uiharu shook her head unsure of how to answer that question. She's never seen Mikoto like that before. "I'm not sure."

Saten let out giggle, having an idea of what could be the cause of Mikoto's change. "It's definitely a boy that got her like this. She's bitten by the love bug." Saten teased having finally calm down.

"Love bug?" Uiharu laughs nervously. "Did you hear that from another rumor?" She asked already knowing the answer to that.

"Maybe~." Saten places her hands behind her back, and starts backing up playfully with her normal grin on her face. Saten without realizing had bumped into someone by accident. She backed up into the boy without seeing him, and nearly knocked him over since he was handicapped. She quickly turned around to apologize to the boy.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Watch where you're going. Can't you see I'm using a crutch here?" The boy replied harshly almost making Saten regret apologizing to him. He was rude.

"I say, I was sorry!" Saten turned around angry now. Who the heck was this guy?

The boy they both ran into was Accelerator. He had just reached Distinct 7, and without realizing, had just missed Mikoto a minute ago. The boy growls at Saten, but decided not to push on any further. He was trying to avoid starting unnecessary fights.

Saten stood there staring at Accelerator in awe. She had all forgotten what she was mad about. She was too busy staring at Accelerator's albino type body. _'Whoa. This guy looks like a ghost. What is he?'_ She thought to herself before asking him a question. "If you don't mind me asking, but what are you?"

Accelerator looked at Saten completely dumbfounded. Who the hell starts a conversation like that? "That's a dumb question. Can't you tell that I'm a guy?"

"Your skin. Your hair." Saten places a finger under her chin. Yeah, he's a guy, but he's not your average everyday looking guy. "Could you have something to do with the ghost rumors that, I've been hearing about?" She asked.

He narrows his eyes suspiciously. His eyebrow nearly twitched from that question. "I don't even know what you're talking about." He places his free hand into his pocket, and pulls out his phone. "Have you seen this girl running around here?"

Accelerator held up his phone, with a picture of Last Order on it. Saten, and Uiharu both grew closer to the picture making sure they were not seeing things. This boy was holding up a picture of Mikoto as a kid they thought. What kind of creep walks around with a picture of a little girl on it? They were beyond creep out, and also Accelerator looks like the kind of guy that would molest them as a kid, and probably now. They were looking at Accelerator with such disgust without realizing, until they notice him glaring at them for looking at him in such a way. Uiharu puts on her Judgment armband, just in case he would do something rash.

"What? What are you two so quiet for?" Accelerator asked having lost his patience. What the heck are they standing there for? Had they seen her or not?

"U-Uh, what is your relationship with this girl?" Uiharu finally spoken up to ask the obvious question.

Accelerator huffed darkly. "She's someone I'm looking for. You could say I'm her guardian. Now, answer my question." He demanded. He's the one asking the questions here.

Uiharu leans in over towards Saten, and whispers in her ear. "Saten-san, this guy must be looking for Misaka-san."

Saten whispers back to Uiharu. "Yeah, but how come he only has a picture of her as a kid? Not only that, but he say he's her _guardian_? Maybe it's not the same Misaka-san that we know."

While the two of them were busy whispering to each other, they didn't notices Accelerator had already started walking away. He walked around them, thinking to himself of how useless they were. Accelerator had started to rock his head from side to side cracking his neck. _'If they didn't know, they could have just said no. Is the question that complicated? Or are they just too stupid to comprehend it.'_ He thought to himself before looking ahead of him. "I'll ask someone else." He began looking around wondering who to ask next. Maybe he'll have better than he has now.

The two girls finally took notices on the boy's disappearances. They looked around the place before they turned around spotting him walking away. Crap, he was going to escape at this rate! They called out to him before he knew out of range of them.

"Hey, wait!" Saten shouted before she quickly rushing over towards Accelerator, and stood run in front of him blocking his path. "How do you know, Misaka?"

Misaka? They must be talking about Mikoto. Accelerator looked at both Saten, and Uiharu. "Misaka? You mean _'Railgun,'_ right? Yeah, I know her. So what?" He raised an eyebrow curious as to why they're asking about her.

"Why do you have a picture of her as a kid, then?" Uiharu asked.

Accelerator began to stare at her with a blank expression on his face. "Ah~?"

Wait. These two know Mikoto, right? It makes sense now. No wonder they reacted the way they did. It's just a HUGE misunderstanding. But, then he remembered how Mikoto didn't want anyone she knew to know about Last Order, and him yet. Unfortunately, he already showed them a picture of Last Order, and they know his face now. Accelerator looked away, and clenched his teeth together. "Tch!" He screwed up here. He cursed under his breathe.

"Um, sir?" Uiharu stood in front of him still waiting for an answer.

Accelerator was in a tight spot right about now. He placed his hand in his pocket, and looked Uiharu, and decided to tell her his way of the _'truth'_. "I knew her, since she was a kid." He answered.

Both Saten, and Uiharu looked at Accelerator in surprises. "…Huh?" What did he just say?

It was all he could think of at the time. It was kind of the truth after all. He didn't want to deal with them anymore. The sooner he answers their questions, the better. He's going to need an aspirin after this. Having to look for Last Order, having to search for Mikoto, and having to deal with constant questions from these two, that may know her.

Accelerator looked down at his phone. "I know her, and this is the only picture I have of her." He closes his eyes. "Now if you know where she went, I would like it if you tell me." He reopens his eyes trying to sound as calm as possible which wasn't too hard for him since he face's expression hadn't change much for the two ladies to notices.

A childhood friend? Mikoto didn't say anything about having a childhood friend to them. Despite the way he looks, he doesn't seem to be lying. But… "Didn't you say you was her guardian?" Uiharu said making sure of what he say before.

_'Shit...'_ He places a hand on his neck, and adjust his choker as he turns away slightly. "Her mother was a real loose cannon. I had to watch over her a few times, and I ended up becoming somewhat of a guardian to her."

Half of that was the truth. And by 'truth', he meant as in her mother being a real loose cannon. He met her before, when she was drunk, and that was the worst experiences of his entire life. Never has he had anyone touch him in such ways, that made him seem so weak, and vulnerable. She was climbing on him, and he on the verge of killing her. He closed his eyes, hen shook his head not wanting to remember that moment. Every time he did, he could smell a faint scent of liquor from his nose. He may be scarred…

"I see…" Uiharu mumbled. He explained in detailed. If he were lying, it would hard to tell even for someone like her to see.

"Well, if you haven't seen her, I'm leaving. I don't have time to waste answering any more questions." He turned his back, and started walking off in the distances. He really didn't want to waste anymore time here, if they keep asking questions, it'll be only a matter of time before he snaps.

Saten, and Uiharu watched him walk off. They were beginning to wonder what kind of person that Accelerator really is. He was a bit of a jerk. For Mikoto to have known him since they were kids is actually quite the surprise. How did she deal with him? They had doubts that Accelerator really knew her, but he knew her name, and even had a picture. He even knew about her Mikoto's mother… 'other' side. But if this were true, why didn't she tell them? Maybe Kuroko would know. Uiharu pulled out her phone, and gave Kuroko a call. Kuroko was currently on her daily patrol for Judgment, and had received a call from Uiharu. Kuroko teleported to the ground, and pulled out her phone as quickly as she landed on the ground. She was expecting the call to be from Mikoto, but she was sadly disappointed when she saw it was Uiharu instead.

Kuroko places her the phone to her ear. "Uiharu-san? Is something a matter?"

Uiharu could kind of hear Kuroko's disappointment in her voice. She must have been hoping that it was Misaka, not her. She'll ignore what she heard. She laughs silently to herself, as she responded to Kuroko's question.

_'Did you know of a boy that has pale skin, white hair, and a very skinny body? A albino, to be exact.'_

"_Pale skin, white hair, and a very skinny body?"_ Kuroko repeated to herself. She's never met, or heard of a guy like that before. Everyone that she's seen, and heard of, had different colored skin on them. Never was pale white. Kuroko leans her phone against her shoulder, pulls out a pen, and paper to take notes on what she's looking for. "_Sounds like one of Saten's rumors. Are you sure this isn't false information?" _Kuroko asked almost with a bit of a deadpanned tone.

Uiharu shook her head. _'No, I've actually met him. He claims to be looking for a little girl.'_

Kuroko raises an eyebrow. That's strange… "A lost child? Why didn't you offer to help him?" She asked. Isn't it their job to help civilians in need of assistances?

Uiharu laughs nervously. _'Well, that's the thing… The lost child is Misaka-san.'_

The phone grew quiet for the moment. Since Kuroko eyes widens as her voice reach a higher volume, and began to question Uiharu, with multiple questions all at once. "A boy?! He's looking for Onee-sama?! What kind of relationship does he have with her?! What was he wearing?!" Kuroko was shooting one question right after another towards Uiharu.

Uiharu's eyes widens as she hold onto the phone with both hands in a panic. _'Calm down, Shirai-san! One question at a time!'_

Saten laughed nervously. She knew this was going to happen. _'This was to be expected, if it involves a boy.'_

Uiharu cleared her throat, and continued on with her explanation. _'Yes, it's a boy. Yes, he's looking for Misaka-san, says they have a childhood relationship. Um… I believe it was a white shirt with V patterns, with gray pants, and black shoes. And he had something that looked like a choker around his neck. Oh, and he's using a crutch.'_

"_C-Childhood friend…"_ She repeated to herself. It echoes throughout her mind. 'Childhood friend'. That felt like a she was shot through the heart.

Uiharu nods._ 'Yeah. Misaka-san never told you?'_

Those words echoed continued throughout Kuroko's head repeatedly. Uiharu was beginning to wonder if Kuroko might have hung up on her. Either that, or the connection grew bad. Or maybe something worst…

_'Shirai-san? Are you still there?'_ Uiharu asked a bit nervously. Did she hang up?

"Yes…Uiharu-san… Which direction did the boy go?" Kuroko asked with a bit of a intimidating voice.

Uiharu was hesitating in answering Kuroko's question. She knew that anything that involves a boy with Mikoto would lead to bad news…

_'U-Um.'_

"_He's still looking for Onee-sama, right? I'll lean him a hand if he's nearby." _She smiled.

Little did they know there was something evil behind that smile she had on her face. Too bad they couldn't see it, because one of them would have noticed it otherwise. That's weird. Just a minute ago she could feel Kuroko growing more hostile by the second, now she sounds happy? Maybe it would be all right to tell her after all. All she could hope was she wouldn't put her personal feelings along the line.

_'Well, Misaka-san ran to her school. And the boy went walking in that direction. You can't miss him.' _You really can't. He's the only albino within miles.

"Thanks. I'll go greet him _properly_. I'll talk to both of them _properly_." She smiles again as she hung up the phone.

She teleported towards the direction of her school. At the same time, the sun began setting, and Mikoto had already reached the entrances of the school looking around for them. She must have arrived too late, because they were nowhere in sight.

"Come on. This was my only lead!" Mikoto shouted growing frustrated now. She then heard the sound of children. They sounded close by. She closed her eyes, and began hearing familiar voices.

"Hey, quit hogging the swing! Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA losing her patience." One girl shouted.

"You were too slow. Says MISAKA pointing out the obvious." Another girl shouted back but in a calmer tone.

"You've got to be kidding me…" A cold sweat rolls down her cheek as she became running again. Those two voices she couldn't possibly mistaken.

She runs off following both of their voices until she came across a park full of children. She then spotted the kids gathering around the swings, and notices both Last Order, and one of the Clones swinging on the swings. She began staring at them in disbelief, and thought to herself of how stupid she was for worrying so much about them. She forgot that the clones could act just like children at the most serious of times. She sighed to herself, but also in relief. At least Last Order's all right, and that's what really mattered to her. But she did have a few questions for them.

Mikoto looks at the Misaka clone with a dumbfounded look in her eyes. "Why did you run around the place carrying a rifle?" She asked in a demanding tone.

The Misaka clone looked at Mikoto, and slowly stopped swinging. She dragged her feet o the floor, and to a halt, and proceeded to answer the question.

The Misaka clone points at Last Order. "Serial Number 20001. She took my goggles. Says MISAKA pointing at Last Order."

Last Order stomped on the ground repeatly. "And now she took the last swing! Yells MISAKA yells MISAKA while stomping the ground in anger throwing a temper tantrum."

Mikoto sighs heavily, and places her hands on her hips. "Good grief… You guys going crazy over the littlest things." She grunts before scratching the back of her head.

"What about you? Asks MISAKA hoping you know what she's talking about." The Misaka clone spoken. She got Mikoto's attention from that.

Mikoto's eyes widens slightly. She didn't completely understand where the clone was coming from. "W-What are you talking about?"

The Misaka clone had a smirk on her face as she chuckled. "Serial Number 10032 was watching from afar. You were begging for the rainbow Gekota. Says MISAKA jogging your memory."

Mikoto became blushing tremendously. "W-W-Wait a minute! I wasn't b-b-begging!"

Her electricity began flaring from her embarrassment. If one of the clones saw them together, then all of them must have seen how she was acting for the Gekota. She began blushing even more, and her face turn as red as a tomato.

Last Order holds her hand out. "It was so cute! Says MISAKA says MISAKA holding her hand out.

The older clone places her hand on Last Order's hand playfully. "R-Really?! I-I mean…"She clears her throat. "If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it off your hands. Says MISAKA mimicking Onee-sama's movements."

"You guys…" A bolt of electricity shot through the air over the swing set. Mikoto had a creepy grin on her face. Electricity began flaring from her hair. "There's a limit to how much I can take, you know?"

The light from the electricity was like a homing beckon. It was giving away Mikoto's location. Accelerator was thinking of using his powers to look for them quickly, and head home. It was getting late, and he was wasting too much time searching for them by foot. This was taking too long for him. "Where the hell are they? I'm beginning to wonder if they set this whole thing up just for me to walk around randomly like an idiot." He looks up at the sky then notices something at the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

He finally took notices to the electricity light shining, and then fading away. He figured it must be one of them trying to let him know that they're nearby or something. Either way, he'll take what he can get. He smirked at the sight at it and began walking towards it.

He stops suddenly and looked around feeling like he's being watched. Accelerator narrowed his eyes. He felt something strange for a moment. Hostility? _'That's weird. I could have swore I felt somebody was watching me.'_ He places a hand on his neck_. 'They better not be staring at me, because of my condition.'_ He narrowed his eyes more suspiciously then looks back up. _'No… I felt something different. Something dangerous… Whatever it is, I can't let my guard down.'_

Accelerator continued walking through the streets, pretending to ignore whomever it was spying on him. He knew for sure someone was watching him, but decided to let them watch, as long as they didn't do anything stupid, he won't bite. Then again, there was a part of him that felt like fighting. He was bored, but this could prove to be a little entertaining. The person that was watching him was a girl with two curly pigtails. She was a part of Judgment, and didn't buy for a second that he was Misaka's childhood friend. When Uiharu first mention a guy, she though it was the other Ape, but then she described how he looked, and he thought it was a rumor Ruiko heard about, but now she sees that the boy is neither a ghost nor a rumor. And especially isn't the kind of guy that her Onee-sama would befriend. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Accelerator turned around once more, and Kuroko went into hiding again.

_'This 'Ape' knows Onee-sama? I'll be the judge of that!' _Kuroko had smug grin look on her face.

_'Guess we're going to play this hide and seek game, then. Fine. I'm game. Let's see how things play out.' _Accelerator smirked to himself. Today just might be fun… Maybe. Whoever that way that was hiding in the shadows. He's ready for them.

_**END**_


	5. Dealing with it all was worth it

_**Responding to Reviews this time since this will be the final chapter. The next one coming out will probably be one with a 4-year time skip. I'll bothering name it 'Why must I deal with time?(4-years later.). Maybe. I may change the name. Now for the reviews. Most of you, I send PMs too. So I'll respond to those that I didn't do yet.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DarqueDeath4444: "Thank you, but it pales in comparison to yours. This will be the last update until the 4-year time skip. I'm going to have to focus on my other story, ya know? By the way, when are you going to update yours? I've been waiting. I got so tired of waiting, that I decided to do this to kill time until you updated. I'm sure you know which story I'm talking about. 'Always two sides to a story.' Pleases update as soon as you can."<strong>_

_**Nyanihyon: "Awesome, fic? Thanks. Last chapter unfortunately. I would continue if I had anymore time, and ideas, but I have to end this now. It's kind of the same reason as I say before. I want to focus on my other story. Well, that is unless you guys can give me a few ideas. And just maybe, and I mean MAYBE, I might continue depending on the ideas. Nothing too complex. Just maybe something romantic, or funny, or maybe both." **_

_**Camelia17: "I don't care if it isn't widespread! I support this couple. Level 5 Romances for the win. I'll spread it myself if I have to. That's why I started making an Accelerator x Mikoto Blinding video on Youtube. I figured if I made this couple public more people may start to notices them. So far, so good as of now. Just wish I had more views…"**_

_**Thank you for taking your time to read this Fanfiction. Enjoy this last chapter as it is the longest out of them all.**_

* * *

><p>Accelerator knew that someone was following him, but wasn't bothering to call them out yet. He figured they might be following him because of his earlier statement. Those two girls he had a small chat with may have told Judgment that he's looking for a little girl, which looks like Mikoto. Than again, he did notices one of them was wearing the armband that belong with Judgment. If that's the case, shouldn't they know who he is, and aren't they ordered to avoid him? Accelerator was beginning to get a headache from all of this. As soon as he find Mikoto, the first thing he's going to do is take the whole box of aspirin, and lay down on the couch. No more, and no less. But the problem is… Should he find Mikoto now? He knows where she is, but with this person following him, he was wondering if it would be wises to go to her now.<p>

Why is he worrying so much about her? This isn't even his problem. He didn't give the researchers her DNA. She did that of her own free will, so why is he trying to cover for her so much? Does he care for her? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she's the only person to have really tried to be his friend before. No matter how many times he pushed her, she would only push right back. He couldn't tell if she was just being stubborn, being an idiot, or maybe… Just being who she is. He stopped walking as he reached the corner of the block. The light was green, and cars drove down the streets. Accelerator looked at the park across the street from him, and noticed a group of kids playing catch with a ball. He's never had a real childhood of his own while growing up. He envies them. They didn't have a care in the world, and probably didn't even have a clue of what's happening around them. He wanted Last Order to feel that same way, but his 'Darkness' always dragged her back into his messes. But something caught his attention. Then he looked across the street.

"Ah~?" Accelerator raised an eyebrow. Something seems to have caught his interests.

Accelerator had soon took notices to a bunch of crooks running out of a bank carrying bags of some could probably be money, or jewelry inside. Accelerator wasn't going to bother leading a hand, since he has nothing to do with it. The crooks scrambled for their car, and took off quickly. They spun around with the car tires screeching against the floor as they made a 180 turn heading in the park's direction. The crooks became driving at full speed trying to escape from the bank before Anti-skill, or Judgment shows up to apprehend them. Unfortunately for them Kuroko who is a part of Judgement had already arrived on the scene just before the driver could gain full speed. She had teleported several of the metals spikes around her straps inside of the car's tires causing them to exploded, causing the driver to lose control of the vehicle. She smirks, but then her eyes widens at the sight of where the car was heading.

"No!" She shouted in horror. She saw the car was heading towards a kid that was in the middle of the streets. The kid was trying to get his red ball that rolled in the middle of the street. He picked it up, then sees the car was heading right for him. The criminal inside of the car, couldn't steer it away in time, and the next thing they know, they heard the sound of a car crash. Everything went blank. The kid had closed his eye out of fear of what was going to happen next. As he opens his eyes, he saw a white haired male standing in front of him completely unharmed. It was Accelerator. He looked down towards the kid, he looks to be alright, but you can never be too sure about these kind of things.

"Hey, brat, are you alright?" Accelerator asked.

"W-Who are you?" The kid asked still a bit shaken from what had happened.

"Someone who is no better than a piece of shit." He turns his back from the kid. Accelerator didn't forget about a few group behind him. "Wait here." He told the kid.

The engine from the car was damaged. It exploded and became smoking as the one of the crook attempted to leave the car. He was trying to force the car door open, but the door was jammed. Still he was barely managing to open the door just enough for him to make a run for it. Accelerator noticed his actions, and slightly kicked the car. The car door slammed against the crook's chest and stomach, mainly the stomach, to knock all of the air out of him. The other crook attempted to run, but Accelerator stomped on the ground sending a shockwave of concrete towards that crook. A large chunk of the concrete hit that guy right across the head knocking him unconscious as well. His blood was bleeding slightly from the hit. Luckily Accelerator had held back a large amount of force in that attack. If he had used a tad more strength, he may have given that man a concussion, maybe killed him. The last crook stood there, and pulled out his gun aiming it at Accelerator's head shaking in fear. He didn't know who he was, but he dispatching them so easily, one by one!

"Go right ahead, you'll just be making things much more painful then they should." Accelerator warned him, as his sadistic smirk beginning to spread across his face. He was going to enjoy this.

The man pulled the trigger of the pistol. The bullet flew through the air towards Accelerator, but as it came in contact with Accelerator, his shield activated and bounced off his _**'Reflection'** _back towards the gun in the guy's hand. The gun went flying out of the crook's hand causing him to groan from the pain he received! Before that guy had time to recover from the pain, Accelerator launched himself towards him, and bashed him across the face with his crutch. That man fell to the ground with his nose broken. Accelerator huffed as he places his hand on his choker to turns it off, then leans on his crutch. Accelerator would be lying if he weren't begging for something interesting to happen today. This may not have been what he wanted, but it was better than nothing at all. His smirk faded as he looked at the kid next to him. He noticed he was staring at him, and Accelerator was feeling irritated by the stare. If he had something to say, then just say it.

"What?" He turns to the kid with his eyes narrowed obviously annoyed by the kid's stare. "If you've got something to say, then say it already." He demanded. Don't keep him in suspends.

The boy wanted to show his gratitude to Accelerator for saving him, but the crook from before began moving, holding his nose. Unfortunately that's all he was able to do before metal spikes appeared around him securing him. They pinned him to the ground. Metal spikes then appeared holding down the other two crooks as well. Accelerator raised an eyebrow. Kuroko then teleported right in front of Accelerator revealing herself to him. So she's the one that made those pins appear.

"I normally avoid getting civilians involve." She crosses her arms over her chest. "But judging from how easily you defeated them, you're not just any normal civilian are you?" She asked.

That answer was obvious. So obvious it's not even worth answering. Accelerator began to growl slightly, but huffed diverting his eyes elsewhere, and away from Kuroko. "Judgement, I presume?" He asked.

She lifts up her Judgement armband, and nods. "Yes. And judging from your powers, you must be at least a level 4."

A level 4. She must not know of him. Not that he cares. Accelerator was still diverting his eyes away from her. _'Seriously, what are those damn adults thinking having brats fight in their place?'_

"Anti-skill will be here to take them in soon." Kuroko continued on, seeing that Accelerator wasn't much of a talker.

"Good. The sooner, the better." Accelerator deadpanned. He decided to take this chance to walk away with his crutch. He had a bad feeling about this girl. A bad vibe.

"Wait." Kuroko suddenly spoken up stopping him in his tracks.

Accelerator stopped and looked at Kuroko at the corner of his eye. "What?" This better be good.

"Aren't you the guy that looking for a kid?" Kuroko asked. Accelerator flinched slightly from that question.

Accelerator was right, they did spread the word. It's only a matter of time before they find out the truth. Oh, how Mikoto is going to be pissed off at him when she hears this. He's not scared of what she'll do, he just doesn't want to deal with her mouthing off at him reminding him of something he already know he fucked up on.

"I don't need help. You can forget what you heard, and go home." Accelerator had to get away from her. He had a bad feeling just standing near her. He sneaked a few glances at her, and realizes something about her. Wait a minute she looks just like… "You're that person that was following me earlier, aren't you?" Accelerator narrowed his eyes. She's giving off the same feeling he had when he was being watched earlier.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She was playing dumb, but she knows what he's talking about. She waves her hand nonchalantly. "Anyway. I'm going to need you to come down to the Office for questioning." She said with a smirk spreading across his face.

Accelerator shot a glare at her. "What for?" He asked wondering what could he have possibly done to deserve questioning.

"You're looking for Onee-sama, using false information, correct?" Kuroko asked.

The albino's eyes narrowed. "False information?" He asked growing suspicious of this girl. "Who the fuck is 'Onee-sama'?" He questioned soon after growing irritated by her attitude. Why does he feel like this girl is looking at him as something other than human. He's been called worse, but her eyes for some reason was beginning to piss him off.

Kuroko didn't see him as a male, but as an 'Ape'. She didn't believe for one second that he knew Mikoto. He looks way too much like an animal that's been released from the jungle. Good thing she didn't said that, because he may not have responded well to that insult. So instead, she replied by pulling out her handcuffs. "Don't resist." She demanded.

Accelerator could have sworn he sensed a bit of hostility coming from Kuroko. He was a little interested in how dangerous she could be. But, seriously? Who the hell is _'_Onee-sama'? Who the hell is this girl, and why is he being taken in for what she calls 'False Information'? He didn't have time to waste with his girl. If she wants to play games with him, then she's going to have a hard time with him.

His growl grew louder as he clenched his tightly into a fist. "What the hell?"

She said not to resist, but why does that smirk say otherwise? It's like she wants to hurt him. Getting into a fight with Judgement wouldn't be the smartest move he did, but he was not going to just be taken in for a lie such as that. Accelerator was just about to activate his choker, until he saw a bolt of electricity come from behind Kuroko, and electrocuted her where she stands. The albino's eyes widens as he watches Kuroko fell to the ground right in front of Accelerator twitching.

"She's twitching…" Accelerator mumbled to himself feeling a small hint of disturbances from watching her. Good thing that kid isn't around to see this. Accelerator looked back up wondering who send that bolt of electricity to her. Though he had a general idea of who… He saw Mikoto come from behind Kuroko pointing at Accelerator. She looked angry, not just with Kuroko, but also at Accelerator.

"What was you planning on doing to Kuroko?!" The chestnut haired girl asked in anger. She did not sound happy at all. Here he was trying to avoid hearing her yell at him.

_'Damn, she must have spotted me about to activate my powers.'_ He thought to himself before grunting. "I didn't do anything! This bitch was about to arrest me!" Accelerator defended with his tone of voice still annoyed by the sight of the girl with the pigtails, and just like on cue, Kuroko stood back up on her feet, and hugged Mikoto tightly rubbing her hands all over Mikoto's backside. The movement was beginning to cause Mikoto's body to tremble with a vibrating phone.

"Onee-sama! I finally found you!" Kuroko screamed in joy while still hugging Mikoto.

"K-Kuroko!" Mikoto scrambled to pushed Kuroko off of her.

Accelerator just stood there watching both of them. He was officially creep out. He's seen a lot of things that would normally scar a teen for life, but this has actually got to him. Wait, could Railgun actually be swinging that way… "Well, this is a shocking development to say the least." He commented watching the two females wrestle with each other with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Do they do this kind of thing on the daily basics?

Mikoto continued to push Kuroko away from her. She was trying her best to get her off, but Kuroko's arms were all around her, and the grip was tight! "Come on, give me some space!" Mikoto's electricity began to flare from her body. But Kuroko merely smiled brightly as she teleports a distances away from Mikoto avoiding the electricity. She's well aware of the dangers in hugging Mikoto. Mikoto was standing there blushing madly. Why does she always have to do these kinds of things when they separate for more than half a day?!

"So, you're into girls?" Accelerator asked breaking the silences.

"I DO NOT SWING THAT WAY!" Mikoto screamed followed by electricity flying through the air towards Accelerator, but he activated his choker deflecting the electricity towards Kuroko. He did that on purpose, but he'll past it off as an accident. As she was getting electrocuted, it looked like she was actually enjoying it. She was moaning out loud, and Accelerator took a step back away from her.

Accelerator pointed towards Kuroko who was still in the middle of getting electrocuted. "Your friend needs help." He commented under his breathe.

"Enough about her. What the heck was this all about?" Mikoto asked looking directly as Accelerator waiting for an explanation.

Accelerator's eyes went back to Kuroko who was on the ground now. "Ask her. She was about to arrest me for f-…" Accelerator paused. He stopped himself from finishing that sentence. How the hell should he explain it to her? 'Oh, I remembered something. We used to talk when we were kids, before I went away for a while. We spoke only for two days, but yet you consider me your friend despite how I always told you to leave me alone, and treated you.' Hell, it's possible that she wouldn't even believe him if he were to tell her. He sighs. Telling her now is out of the question.

"Well?" Mikoto said beginning to grow impatience with Accelerator's sudden silent treatment.

"F-False Information…Onee-sama…" Kuroko managed to spat out with her face still against the pavement.

Accelerator, and Mikoto both looked at Kuroko, and sees that she had already recovered from Mikoto's attack. Accelerator was slightly creeped out, but also wondering what kind of healing ability does this girl have? He could use something like that.

"False Information?" Mikoto repeated to herself as her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Yes! This boy claims to have known you!" Kuroko shouted with the electricity channeling through her body still

Mikoto looked at Accelerator with a death glare that actually caused him to feel a chill run up his spine for a short amount. He knew this was going to end badly unless he thought of something quick. Unfortunately, Accelerator couldn't think of anything on the top of his head.

"Well, there is a perfectly good examination for this." Accelerator lied, but the explanation he's willing to give is somewhat the truth, just not in the way Mikoto would want it.

Mikoto crossed her arms. "But, I don't know you."

There was a moment of silence. Accelerator just stood there staring straight at Mikoto, until he was finally able to process what she had just say to him.

"Huh?" Accelerator was staring at Mikoto with his stoic looking face. What did she just said.

Kuroko stood up again. Damn, she can recover quickly from Mikoto's electricity. She's either holding back on her, or this girl has some kind of unknown resistances to it. Either way, he wants to know how she's doing that.

"I knew it! I knew he was lying!" She paused for a moment. She then looked towards Mikoto confused by her earlier actions. "Then, why did you electrocute me?" Kuroko asked.

"Hold on a minute…" Accelerator tries to get a word in.

"Because you was scaring the poor boy." Mikoto replied to Kuroko's question.

Accelerator eyes twitches. When has he ever shown to be scared of her? "Hey…" He called out this time with more of a venomous tone.

"Onee-Sama, you can be too soft on the criminals sometimes…" A pair of handcuffs appears in Kuroko's hands as she looks at Accelerator with a small smirk. "I'm placing you under arrest." She declared.

Mikoto knew what she was doing was going to get Accelerator angry, but she didn't want her friends to know about any of this. Not yet, at least. So she gave Accelerator a look that say 'Don't fight, just outrun her.' Accelerator began to glare at Mikoto angrily. Why does he have to run away from this brat for? He could easily take her on, and knock her unconscious with little to no effort. She won't even see it coming, but Kuroko is Mikoto's best friend, and that's why she's requesting him to run. She doesn't want Kuroko to get hurt, she doesn't want to see the two of them fight each other, and she doesn't want Kuroko to know that she knew him. So she played dumb. Just then, Accelerator spotted Last Order, and one of the Misaka clone at the corner of his eye in the park next to them. They seem to be a good distances behind Kuroko. Accelerator knew then, that this must have been the real reason why she was pretending to not know him. She must have sensed them approaching, and thought of the first idea that came to mind to save her own behind. Accelerator just smirked slightly, as he places his hand on his neck. He looks at Mikoto, with a sigh escaping his lips. Man, this day is such a pain in the butt.

_'The things I do for you…' _He'll run but she better not be expected this every so often. Next time she's going to have to tell them, or he will tell them himself since she's lacking the courage to do it places a hand on the choker to activate it, then releases his grip on the crutch letting it down to the ground. "You're going to have to catch me first." Accelerator turned around, and propelled himself through the streets. Kuroko eyes shot open as she watched him attempt to escape from her.

"Damn, he's fast!" She disappeared teleporting after him. She wasn't going to let him escape for her. Not after he attempted to say that her, and Mikoto knew each other.

Mikoto places a hand on her chest, and sighs in relief. She was going to have to thank him for this. "That was too close…" She walks over to his crutch, and picks it up. She's going to have to return this to him as well. As Mikoto was picking up the crutch, she noticed a piece of folded paper on it. She picked up the paper, opened it up, and read it. It had Accelerator's cell phone number on it. He must have left it here so she could call him when the coast is clear. Hopefully when she does, he would have already lost Kuroko. Mikoto then called out to Last Order, and the clone of her.

"Last Order!" She calls out to her as she turned around to see the two clones approaching her.

"Wasn't that…" Last Order started.

"Yes it was." Mikoto said cutting her off before she could finish, and turns to Last Order before taking her hand. "We can't stick together like this. Last Order follow me." He looked at Misaka 10092. "Can you avoid gaining attention, please?"

"MISAKA will try. Says MISAKA as she is unsure if she can keep such a promises.

"You better." Mikoto quickly replied as she took Last Order's hand, and walks off.

A few hours later, night has fallen, and Mikoto has given Accelerator a call. She knows he should have lost sight of Kuroko by now. The phone continued to ring, and Accelerator was taking his time answering it. But he eventually did. She told him to meet her near the vending machine near her school. Mikoto was already waiting by the benches for Accelerator to show up. He was taking his time in getting there. He must be making sure that Kuroko had given up on pursuing him. She was holding on to his crutch, and watching over Last Order. Last Order was lying on Mikoto's lap sleeping peacefully. Mikoto smiles softly at Last Order while she was petting her hair. She then hears the sound of the branches moving nearby, and looked to have spotted Accelerator walking out with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey." He walks over towards the bench Mikoto was sitting on. He can say he's just about everything in his power to escape Kuroko. That girl needs some serious help. Accelerator takes a seat on the bench next to Mikoto, deactivates his choker and then looks at Last Order at the corner of his eye. "What happened to her?"

"Poor girl, tuckered out." The young chestnut haired girl said as she continues petting Last Order's hair. She fell asleep waiting for the albino to return to them. It's no wonder.

"After all of the running around she did, I wouldn't be surprised." Accelerator replied before grabbed his crutch that Mikoto had set right near him. Mikoto really does look like a parent of Last Order. He huffed slightly, and adjusts his choker

"Here." Accelerator looked over towards Mikoto, and noticed she had picked up a black can from off of the floor, and hands it to Accelerator. Accelerator raised an eyebrow before examining the can reading it.

"Ah~?" He slowly takes the can from her, and reads it to himself. 'Black Coffee'. What the hell? She doesn't drink black coffee does she? "What is this?" He asked before turning his gaze towards her.

She looked at him dumbfound. Doesn't he know when someone is being nice? She brought him that can to thank him for not hurting Kuroko earlier. Obviously he had to waste like a good amount of his choker battery to lose Kuroko. "It's a can of black coffee obviously." She then picked up another can, that was a different color from his, and opens it up. "It's a 'thank you.'"

Accelerator made a 'Tch' sound with his tongue before he looked down at the can. Kindness, huh? Never thought she was truly capable of showing such kindness to anyone. Especially him. It made him question rather or not if he deserves it. He continued to stare at the can, before he opens up his can, and takes a slip from it followed by a small groan. They both took a slip of their can drinks, and sat there in silences, listening to the crickets. Accelerator began to sneak a few glances at Mikoto, wondering how he should break the ices. Last Order is normally doing that for him, but he can't resort to her while she's asleep. Besides she looks like she's enjoying her sleep right now, and he wouldn't want to disturb her. He'll break the silences himself somehow. He took a deep breath before he began to talk.

"Hey…" Accelerator started. He can't afford to screw up here.

"Yeah?" Mikoto replied turning her attention away from the can onto Accelerator.

"I… Um…" Accelerator knew that right now would be the perfect chance to apologies to her. He may never get another chance like that. Last Order is sleeping, and they're alone… in the middle of the street. It's now or never. His eyebrow was started to twitch. His bottom lip was trembling slightly. His grip onto the black coffee can had tighten.

"What is it?" She asked again but with a harsher tone. He's taking too long in saying what he was. Is he nervous again about something? She's beginning to wonder if he did happen to catch a cold.

"I'm…" This is going to be harder than he thought. She say sorry like it was nothing. Why won't the word come up? He clenched his teeth angrily together, and then bit his lip almost to the point that he could taste a hint of iron, signifying the taste of blood on his tongue. "Damn it, I wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry, okay? I'm fucking sorry." He blurted out. He had to particularly force the word out of his mouth after biting his lips.

Mikoto watched him pour his heart out into his words. She was surprised. The Accelerator was actually apologizing to her. What could it be about? Should he be apologizing for the clones he killed, the pain he's caused her, or the fact that he signed up willingly to become a Level 6? That made her curious. She wanted to know for what specifically before she thinks of forgiving him. "For what?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. Still... If he's apologizing then he's one step closer to changing his ways for the good. She was right to trust him.

"Everything. I…" He closes his eyes as he takes another slip from the can, and looks up at the sky. He let out a soft sigh diverting his eyes away from her. "I do regret killing the clones. I regret putting you through all that hell." He answered honestly. What does he have to say 'Sorry' more than one time, because he was barely say it just that one time. She can forget it...

She leans in a bit closer to Accelerator. "And?"

Accelerator gave a dumbfounded look. What didn't she understand just now? "I say everything, didn't I?" He asked just to clarify.

Mikoto smirked slightly. "Yeah, but I want you to be specific on everything." She teased playfully as a small smile appeared on her face.

Accelerator huffed darkly before looking away. "That's all I can think of." Was she expecting him to take all of the blame? He'll admit to willingly signing up for the project, even killing the clones, and even putting her through hell, but not for starting the project in the first place. "You're the one who gave up your DNA to the scientists. Don't put this all on me!" He growled.

"Yeah, I know…" She held the can with both of her hands as she looks down at it. They're both responsible for this project. She gave them the blood needed, and he played the guinea pig for that project. "We're both to blame. So we're both take responsibility for our actions." She nods. Yeah, they'll half up the blame. "Will you help me, Accelerator?" She requested his assistance in this burden that is now on her shoulder. She won't admit that the burden is too much, but she wouldn't mind someone to lean a hand.

"Do you even have to ask?" The albino replied with a question that meant he was going to carry half that burden regardless of her wanting his help or not. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did. He just closed his eyes to relax, and enjoy the bitter taste of black coffee in his mouth.

Soon a giggle had escape from the young girl's lips. "I guess not." She should have expected an answer like that from a guy like him. It made her feel like she could really believe in him without an issue.

Accelerator smirked. Accelerator almost forget something. He's been wondering if he should tell her that they knew each other since they were kids. Would now be a good time to tell her? Well, it's like he'll have another time to be alone with her for a fixed amount of time like this without something stupid, or someone stupid coming to ruin the moment.

"That's reminds me… Why did you tell Kuroko that we knew each other? You should already know that we have to keep this a secret!" Mikoto suddenly shouted gaining his attention instantly. Well, she beat him to the punch...

"It's a long story…" Accelerator told her. He could already see where this conversation was going. South.

"Make it short." Mikoto countered quickly. Accelerator flinched from her response.

She better not be thinking that she can order him to do things now that they're allies. Accelerator grunts. Making it short is easier say than done. He scratches the back of his head. "I kinda… showed them, a picture of Last Order. But I didn't show her, I show two other girls, that knew you." Which was also an accident. What are the chances of running into the two girls that just happened to know Mikoto. Very slim, yet it happened.

Mikoto knew whom he must have been talking about. Uiharu, and Saten, and knowing them, they must have informed Kuroko about it. She sighs to herself. Great, how is she going to explain this one? She tightens her grip on the can as she takes another slip to calm down her nerves. Okay then… "Anything else?" She asked fearing what his next answer could be. However, she was mentally preparing herself.

"I told them I knew you and took care of you when we were kids." Accelerator deadpanned.

She spits down her drink. She mentally readied for that! What the hell did he just said about them knowing each other?! "You what?!" She shouted, causing Last Order to nudges in her sleep from her sudden increase in volume.

Accelerator cursed under his breath. He had a feeling she was going to react this way, but talk about loud. If only it was possible to mute Mikoto's voice. Accelerator spoken in a lower tone. "Hey, keep it down! You'll wake Last Order up!" He growls angrily at her. Does she want to wake this kid up?

Mikoto blushes in embarrassment, and spoken back to him at the same exact low tone. "Sorry! Now answer me!" She demanded. What the hell was he talking about? They met before? Unbelievable!

"It's half the truth, and half a lie." Accelerator declared wincing slightly for her loud tone despite her whispering in his ear.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes. What is he talking about? "What? That's a whole lie!" Mikoto doesn't recall EVER meeting him before that time when he first introduced himself after she lost that fight they had, which she's still embarrassed to talk about with anyone.

Accelerator crossed his arms. "Let me explain, first."

Accelerator began to explain to Mikoto everything that he started to remember as a kid. The story at first was unbelievable to Mikoto. But as he continued on how the girl kept on trying to be friends with him, Mikoto couldn't help but feel like she would actually do something like that. Especially if he was all alone, and always hanging out at the same spot. She would have eventually have done the same thing, as a kid. No matter how unbelievable it sounds, Accelerator got her personality as a kid on the mark. He had to be telling the truth… And it would explain a few things that Mikoto been wondering about.

"So, yeah they thought you were Last Order. It was the only thing I could do to cover up that Last Order is your clone. Either that, or they'd just showered me with more questions." Accelerator finished. He really didn't want to answer anymore questions. It's a good thing too. Uiharu would have most likely fired more questions the moment they came to mind. So he left as quickly as he could before that could happen.

Mikoto looks to be deep in thought. Accelerator stood there waiting for a responds from her. Anything. He's not used to her being quiet about anything. He just stood there in silence. Damn it, Railgun, if she's going to give him the silence treatment again, then he wouldn't have told you this. Accelerator grunts in annoyance as he takes another mouth full of his coffee, and decided to wait for everything to process through that head of hers before they continue on. The memories of her past began to flow back through her head. She did remember seeing a young albino looking boy in the grass. She began to remember how they used to talk to each other. He was a jerk back then, and he still is now. She giggled under her breath. Some boys never change.

"Hey, you're laughing! What's so funny?" Accelerator asked. She's finally showing signs of activity.

"Just reminiscing on old memories." Mikoto replied.

Accelerator's eyes widens a bit. "So… do you believe me, then?" Accelerator asked as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"It's still hard to believe." Her eyes softens. "But, you're got my attitude down packed." She nods. "So yeah, I do." She replied. Accelerator doesn't look like the liar type. Especially when it's about their past together... He was still a bit surprised she's still believing him.

Accelerator sighed in relief. Finally, he was able to get that off his chest. And here he was worrying how she would react to it. Mikoto didn't react the way he expected because she had a feeling she's seen him somewhere before. It would explain one of the reasons why she able to trust him somewhat. It also would explain how she gotten along with him so easily. Not just that… but also when they always argue with each other, it felt natural, and actually a little fun.

Mikoto laughed slightly. "It's weird, huh?" She looks up at the sky. "Our relationship is the meaning of _'complicated'_." Yeah, it's most likely complicated is the word to describe them. Two Level 5s. First time they thought they met, they want to tear each other apart. Next time they met, she mistreated the albino unaware of his heroic deeds that he wish she wouldn't bring up. Points for not bragging. Now, she finds out they were friends from their childhood. This day is full of surprises...

"Yeah." He leans back against the wall from the bench. "I'm not so sure _'complicated'_ is a word to describe us, _Oujo-sama._" There's gotta be a better word to describe them. Like convoluted... Maybe tortuous. Either way, their relationship is beyond abnormal.

"Ugh… The sound of you calling me that makes my ears bleed." She spatted out.

"My tongue feels like it just tasted poison from saying that." He countered harshly.

They both exchanged glances at each other. Mikoto smiled at him, and Accelerator smirked. They both couldn't help but think of their past after realizing they're still the same person that they met years ago. Seems like they both haven't changed at all. All they did was get older, and yet understand the city as well as each other just a bit more. This could help them in the future.

"It's good to see again, Mikoto." Accelerator said with a small smirk on his face. Thought it's still a bit weird having called her by her first name.

She smiles happily. "Same to you, Accelerator." This smile was the same one that her younger self had given him. Glad to that hadn't changed either.

Accelerator throws his can in the garbage next to him, grabs his crutch and stands up onto his feet. Time to go. "Let's go. It's really late." He said before turning to Mikoto.

"Up we go." She picks up Last Order, and places her up against her shoulder. She smiles at Last Order's sleeping figure. She looks to be having a good dream.

Accelerator watches Mikoto, and looks at Last Order's sleeping face. She was so peaceful looking. Was Mikoto like this when she was at Last Order's age? He knows he's been talking to her when she was young, but he's never seen her sleep before. A part of him wanted to know but he wouldn't want to ask such a creepy question, so he went against it, especially when Mikoto made a comment.

"You know it's normally the guy who carries the sleeping child." Mikoto couldn't help but bring that up.

Yeah, he already knows that, but he looks at her dumbfounded. "I'm using a crutch."

"I know that. I'm just telling you. I'll carry her." Mikoto repositioned Last Order so she would be resting against her back. Putting her in the position for a piggyback ride. She began walking, and walked right past Accelerator leaving him to sigh to himself.

The two espers began their walk back to the apartment. Today wasn't all that bad actually. Though Accelerator can't wait to get to the apartment to finally rest, and relax. He still wanted to take an aspirin or two. Just not as desperately as he needed one earlier when he was dealing with all of Mikoto's friends. Man they were such a nuisance... Accelerator opened the door to the apartment, and allowed Mikoto to walk in first. Mikoto had carried Last Order to her bed, and lays her down gently, and places the blanket over the younger figure of herself. She smiles at the sleeping figure before walking back out to Accelerator who' has taking a seat on the couch with a glass of water. He's taken an aspirin, drank all of the water in the glass, and began to relax on the couch. Peace and quiet, just how he likes it.

Accelerator let out a soft breath. He closes his eyes to let the aspirin do it's job on his head. "Finally… I can rest without having to deal with that brat." He heard Mikoto close the door to the bed room, and opened one eye in responds.

Mikoto places her hands on her hips once she reentered the living where Accelerator was at. "I hear that. Today was very tiring. Searching for Last Order, avoiding my friends, which failed miserably, and last waiting for you."

The albino gently lays his head back on the couch. "That was not all my fault." He deadpanned. It's not like he wanted the unnecessary stress of the day. Believe him, he would avoid it if possible. He hates dealing with idiots. Hence the reasons why he's taking an aspirin. This is the result of him trying.

Accelerator was right about one thing. It wasn't ALL his fault, but it was partially his fault, but it was partially Mikoto fault too for not telling him to avoid these _specific_ girls. At least they weren't caught… "Well, at least today ended well, huh?" Mikoto asked.

"It was… interesting. But annoying nonetheless." He looks over towards Mikoto not having forgotten about a certain someone. "Especially, that teleporter."

Mikoto laughs nervously. "She's my best friend. She's not **_THAT_** annoying."

Accelerator's eyes widens. Is she serious? She's best friends with her? He figured maybe they were just acquaintances, but best friends? "Best friends? With that?" He huffed. Mikoto has a poor senses in choosing her friends wisely. "I couldn't deal with her, if that's how she is." Accelerator admitted. He would probably kill her were it not for Mikoto.

"You're get used to it." Mikoto replied.

"I doubt that." Accelerator countered quickly with a dark huff.

"You're my friend, too." Mikoto fired back at him.

Silences fell the air as they continued to look at each other unknown of how to start a new conversation. Accelerator still wasn't growing accustomed to being called someone's 'friend'. Then again this is Mikoto he's talking to. Mikoto couldn't help but smile at Accelerator, while caused him to look away from her. She must have remembered the promise they made to each other. Accelerator was kind of hoping she wouldn't, because he doesn't want people to get involved with him. Though deep down, he was glad she called him her 'friend' again. Accelerator been through a lot today, dealing with her problems. She thought it would be nice to give him some kind of reward for everything. He did say '_Sorry'_ and he did tell her everything about their past. He's even did what she say when it came to Kuroko surprisingly.

"Accelerator. You mind standing in front of me?" Mikoto requested.

"Ah~? What for?" Accelerator asked. He raised an eyebrow. What the hell is this all about?

"Just come here!" She shouted stomping on the ground. Can't he just listen to her when she asks for something?

Accelerator growls, as he stands up with his crutch, and walks over to Mikoto. "What is it?" He asked with a irritated tone. This had better be good. What the hell is she up to doing?

Mikoto began taking a few deep breaths. She started blushing as he was walking closing towards her. She wanted to make this quick, but Accelerator was making it so difficult. Knowing him, he must be already growing impatience, since she hadn't responded to him yet. She began to stare at him intensely. She soon realized she owed him two things. One from long ago, and the other for today. Accelerator continued staring at her really wanting her to get this over with. What the hell is so important that he has to stand up in front of her? He's tired, and he wants to sit down, and let the aspirin do its work. He sighs about to tell her that whatever it is, can't it wait till tomorrow. Huh? Why is she standing there cracking her knuckles? Maybe… Could she? Accelerator's eyes widens as he finally remembered. Wait! She balls up her fist, and punches Accelerator in the face, The force from the punch was still a bit unexpected, and fell to the floor. He cursed before he hit the floor, wincing in pain.

"Mikoto!" Accelerator shouted before he wiped his cheek, and groans from the pain. That bitch! He was pissed off now, luckily he was keeping himself from sending her flying. If she ever did this again, he will punish her.

Mikoto's punches weren't as strong as Touma's, but still it hurts like hell. This was one of the reasons why Accelerator was hesitating in telling her anything. Damn it, he had a feeling this was going to happen. Not that, he didn't deserve it, but he still wanted to avoid this if possible. Well at least the worst part is over… He hoped. Mikoto watched him stumbled to the ground. She felt a little bad for punching a crippled. But this is one crippled that had to coming after all. She still didn't forget the Sisters that died because of him, but that was her fault for giving the scientists her DNA, so she won't blame that on him. The reason why she punched him was because he didn't show up that day after they made the promise. She remembered that, and decided now was the perfect time.

Mikoto crouches down in front of Accelerator. "One more thing…" She added.

He wipes the blood rolling down his lip. "It's not another punch, is it?" Accelerator asked with a deadpanned tone, yet readied to avoid it this time.

"Of course not. Now be quiet!" She demanded as she began to blush different shades of red.

Accelerator did what she say, and sat still rubbing his cheek. Mikoto slowly leans in towards Accelerator's face. Accelerator watched her to make sure she doesn't do anything sneaky. Then Accelerator felt something soft, and moist pressed against his cheek. He sees Mikoto was right next to him, and sees her lips were touching his cheek. His eyes widens in shock as he realizes her lips were kissing his cheek. She slowly pulled away with her face bright red. She quickly stood up, walked out of the room to the bedroom, and closed the door without saying so much as a word to him. She didn't even bother to look back to him to see his reaction. Accelerator for the first time ever had... blushed.

He places his left hand onto his cheek still utterly shocked at what she did. _'She kissed me.'_ He uses his crutch to help himself back up to his feet as he stares at the ground. "What the hell was that all about? Was that a _'Thank you'_?" Accelerator looked over towards the bedroom door, still blushing. He shook his head trying to shake off the blood rushing to his face. That kiss was so sudden! That was the last thing he expected from Mikoto. He finally calmed himself down before he finally realized something.

"That bitch stole a kiss from me…"

Accelerator and Mikoto continued on living under the same roof taking care of Last Order, and the apartment. Though Accelerator still feels he could have done it all by himself, but Mikoto's company was necessary. He was finally able to say _'I'm sorry.'_ Though it took nearly a whole day of crap from Mikoto's friends to finally be able to say those words. In the end… it was kind of worth it. Okay, maybe not as worth it as he would have wanted it to be. He still didn't think she would punch him. That promise made his cheek swollen for the last two days, but surprisingly Mikoto took care of him. They're friends now, so it was okay, though Accelerator isn't used to people taking care of him in this way. All she did was give him an icepack so he would stop moaning, and groaning over his cheek. They've argued a few times about it, but it mostly ended up with Mikoto ending the conversation by placing the ice pack over his mouth, much to the annoyances of matter, how many times they argued they knew the other cared. Despite the fact, they both rarely show it. Well one of them did. With a kiss to the cheek.

Due to that sudden kiss, Accelerator couldn't even look at Mikoto without remembering that moment. He had to fight the urges of feeling flustered which is rare for him since he's NEVER flustered about anything. Not even seeing Mikoto's naked body. Yet, a simple kiss managed to do for him. Eventually, he's gotten over it, but still it was hard to look at her. Secretly, he was planning a way to get his revenge on her for that. She wasn't going to get away free for sneaking a kiss from him like that. And just as the two days pass, Aiho Yomikawa, and Kikyou Yoshikawa returned back to the city. They gave a call to Accelerator to let him know that they were returning back home. They eventually got home an hour later, and walked into the house to seethe two Level 5s watching T.V together. At least that's what it looked like from afar, until they're gotten closer to the couch, and sees Mikoto was sleeping soundly on Accelerator's shoulder. He was wide-awake, and noticed them. Aiho was shocked to see the two teens as they were.

"Accelerator?" Aiho was still in a bit of shock.

"About time you guys got home. I was thinking of waking her home in a few minutes." Accelerator replied harshly while leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand.

Kikyou had a smile on her face. She soon crossed her arms at the image of the two kids sleeping together. "My. Looks like you two have gotten close."

Accelerator started to growl at them. "Don't be ridiculous. She just fell asleep, and I was too lazy to wake her up." He places a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, and shakes Mikoto. "Hey. Time to go, brat."

Mikoto began to stir from her sleep. She slowly opens her eyes, and rubs it. "Mmmm…" She looks up at Accelerator. She then took notices to the position they were became to blushes madly, then jumps up to her feet suddenly full of energy. "W-W-What the hell was you doing?!" Mikoto shouted already jumping to conclusions on the matter.

Accelerator grabs his crutch ignoring her shouts, and demands. He merely huffed at her. "Relax 'sleeping beauty'. I was letting you sleep." He stood up from the couch using his crutch.

"Y-You better not had done anything to me in my sleep." Mikoto replied with a small pout. She was trusting him, but if she finds out he was doing indecent things to her body while she was asleep, she won't ever forgive him even if he apologized for it!

The albino's eyes widens nearly choking on his spit, before he shot a glare at Mikoto for even thinking he would touch her like he some kind of pervert. "Don't flatten yourself! Now, let's go." He closes his eyes, and sighs heavily as he looks over at her. "I'll walk you home, that is unless you expect me to do something to you at night."

"Heh." She smirks slightly feeling confident. "Like I'd let you do anything to me now that I'm awake." She was practically daring him to try. Shockingly Accelerator was a amused by her responds, not able to try either.

Mikoto, and Accelerator began to head for the door, but Aiho stopped Accelerator while Mikoto walked out of the door. Aiho placed a hand on his shoulder, and smile warmly at him. She wanted to hear about what happened while they were gone. They seem to be on good terms with each other, so something must have happened.

"Did you enjoy yourself for the last few days?" Aiho asked with that warm smile still on her face.

Accelerator shrugged her hand off his shoulder "It wasn't a total waste of time." He admitted before he walks out of the door of the apartment having not turned around, because he knew what kind of faces they were giving him.

Kikyou giggles slightly. Accelerator never was one to said how he really felt. He always tends to said things in a harsher way, but Kikyou read between the lines. "That's his way of saying, 'It was fun'."

Aiho laughs. "I already knew that." She replied.

Accelerator closed the door behind him, and growl as he heard them laughing after he left. They saw right through him again. He walked towards Mikoto was waiting down the stairs for him. Accelerator wasn't lying though. It wasn't a complete waste of time, and yeah it was fun, not tat he'll admit to that. Like hell he'll said that to anyone. They then began their walk towards Mikoto's dorm. It wasn't all that far away actually, so Accelerator walked with her all the way to the entrances of the dorm building. They stopped right in front of the doors to exchange their farewell.

"This is my stop…" Mikoto said. She sounded a bit nervous.

Accelerator nods, and turns away. "Yeah…" He knows that.

"It was fun while it lasted." Mikoto replied again.

"Yeah." He replied again.

"Accelerator?"

He turns towards her, with an eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked.

She walks over to him, and suddenly wraps her arms around him in a gentle hug. She was thanking him again for every he's done. No. Not this again. She's not going to get away with this for free this time. Accelerator pushes her back slightly, placed his good hand behind his head, and his other hand with his crutch on her back, already putting his plan into action.

The young girl's hazel eyes widens slightly, while blushing. "Accelerator?" She called out his eyes a bit surprised by his actions. Wh-What was he about to do to her?

"Be quiet. You took something from me, so I'll take something from you." He replied quickly before narrowing his eyes to meet her eyes.

He knew women cherish something apart of them. Normally it's their virginity, but he's not going to go that far. Plus in his weaken state; he couldn't even if he wanted to. He'll never stoop that low, not to her. There was… something different about this girl. When he first saw her, she was an annoying brat that talks way too much, yet had a pure heart. She's been forcing him to open up by getting on his nerves on purpose so he'll let his guard down. Surprisingly, it worked at first, but Accelerator realizes what she was doing, and was slightly amused by her efforts. That's one of the reasons why he didn't kill her. She was quite the interesting girl. And she's never once tried to attack him either. He even felt a little bad for leaving her without saying a proper goodbye.

After they separated, and met up again 7 years later, they didn't have a clue who the other was. Accelerator has killed a Sister right in front of Mikoto in cold blood, and she charged at him full of rage and attacked him with all the power she could muster. Accelerator couldn't help but find her rage quite attractive. The look in her eyes, the way she wanted to rip him to shred with the iron sand, pummel him to death with the train railings or even attempted to pierce a hole through his heart with her Railgun. Every time she tried to kill him was making her that much more attractive to the boy. That's one of the reasons why he took his time, and took pleasure in introducing himself to her.

They've been through a lot, and yet here they are. Almost back to where they started. Accelerator gripped a little tighter on to Mikoto's head, and pulled her in closer to him. Their lips gotten closer, and closer until… they touched, and locked together. The feeling from the kiss was sending emotions throughout both of their bodies. Both of their lips were soft. Surprisingly, Accelerator's was too, despite him being a boy, with such a fragile looking body, but Mikoto was more in shock of why he suddenly kissed her out of the blue like that. He pulled away, and a smirk spread across his face while she stood there staring at the ground with her face completely red. She was frozen in place. Stream was shooting from out of her ears. She felt like she was going to faint from that kiss she received!

Accelerator smirks slightly as his face blushing thing a girl cherishes more than anything would have to be their… first kiss. Accelerator knew that thanks to Aiho and Kikyou's little girl talk he happened to overhear one day. He started to walk off using his crutch, while Mikoto was still standing there. But for some reason he didn't want to end things like that. He moved his lips without turning around.

"Mikoto." Accelerator called out her name.

Mikoto nearly jumped out of his skin before she quickly turns to Accelerator still blushing madly. "Y-Yeah?!" She replied trying her best to keep herself from fainting

"Are you…" He paused for a moment before he looked at her at the corner of his eyes. "Are you free next weekend?" He asked wanting to make sure she was free before he said anything else.

"M-M-M-Maybe." She answered.

"Wanna go out for some coffee? If you're free that is." Accelerator reminded her. He'll take her out ONLY if she's free.

Mikoto smiles softly. "I-I wouldn't mind that…"

Accelerator smirks. "Then it's a date."

Mikoto nods hesitantly at calling it a 'date'. She's got a date for him?! She swallows hard.

"See ya around, then." Accelerator began to walk off in the distances.

Mikoto watches him walk off, and another soft smile spreads across her face. Little did she know that Accelerator also felt accomplished on stealing her first kiss, and getting a date afterwards without getting electrocuted to death. He believes he stole it, but I don't recall Mikoto resisting during the kiss. This just maybe the start of a beautiful, and yet possibly… dangerous relationship.

_**END**_


	6. Dealing with you everyday

**_Lucky for everyone, I've though of a new idea myself. This will be the last chapter for now. Actually… Call this a bonus chapter. I've been thinking about it for some time now, and though I would give it a try. I'm not going to spoil anything that will happen in this chapter, but know this… It's not a filler. Not an OVA either. Just call it a sneak peek of the 4 year later time skip. Now to reply to reviews._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winddemon199: "Thank you, I did my best for last chapter. Though, I'll admit, they were a little OOC, but in a good way."<strong>_

_**DarqueDeath4444: "I'm updated once more. This is that 'once more'. Heh. Thanks, I know how Accelerator's attitude is pretty well. Probably because I've looked up almost everything about him. Could uses a little more practices on Mikoto's attitude, but she's a Tsundere. (I will NEVER accept Accelerator being called a Tsundere.) So it's not hard, especially since she seem to solve everything with electricity to the body. But we all know Accelerator would not just stand there, and let her shock him to death. He's not Touma, that's for sure, he'll deflect it elsewhere." **_

_**(For Raven): "It's no problem. No need to apologize. I understand. And yeah, I'm the same as you. (Naruto, and Luffy's adventures.) I'm working on that one too. But since I have this idea in my head. I figured I might as well write it down while it's in my head."**_

_**Punitor567: "Yeah, it's strange indeed. But I wanted to try something a little bit different, ya know? I can do the original one, all I got to do is remove the : mark, and replace it with more actions. But thanks for the compliment regardless."**_

_**Ghostsmile96: "This will be the last update. This time for sure."**_

* * *

><p>It's been a while since Accelerator, and Mikoto had last seen each other. A week later, they had managed to meet up the weekend to get that coffee Accelerator offered to her. They had a chat about everything that happened throughout their life until now. From the DNA to the Sister project, to their childhood to now. Accelerator even told her how he met her mother much to Mikoto's disturbances. Mikoto wasn't the only one disturbed when bringing her up.<p>

Accelerator even told her that she's the reason why he may now have a fear of drunk older women. He even told her that if he were to see her mother right now, he would feel extremely uncomfortable around her, hell, he might even run… If he could. Activating esper mode is still an option for him. Mikoto couldn't help but laugh at him, and his misfortune. Maybe some of Touma's misfortune rubbed off on him during their fight. Not the best thing to happen to anyone.

Even Accelerator's threats weren't as imitating as they used to be, she could tell he's holding back, and she would be lying if she didn't want to strike him down with a lightning bolt or two. He reminds her of Touma, minus the negation. Sometimes she gets lucky with a punch or two to Touma's face, but no more than that. Still, Accelerator's insults still sting like a bee. She's gradually getting used to them. They even started having more contests on who could think of better insults then the other, but the moment he end up calling her something involving Gekota… All hell broke loose.

She got her revenge. Maybe not physically because of his _'Reflection'_, but she ended up having him pay for not only the bill for the food they ordered, but the damaged that he deflected throughout the restaurant. Accelerator was pissed off because it was her fault for trying to turn him into a light bulb over a damn Gekota. Though, he secretly did enjoy seeing her angry. When she's angry, she tends to act like a child going through a temper tantrum. Her trying to shock him each time is proof enough, isn't it? Not to mention, he has a bit of a thing of her rage. It arouses him for some reason.

Even though they've been meeting up with each other more often, and sometimes even by _'coincidences'_. They've never been able to admit to the other that they like each other… or that maybe they love one another. Neither one of them even bother to bring up the kiss they shared before. Accelerator didn't bring it up, but Mikoto did constantly think about it. And every time she did, her face would turn so red, that Accelerator thought she would faint any minute.

She wanted to know if that _'kiss'_ meant anything to him. She figured since he suddenly kissed her on the lips like that and taken her first kiss, then asking her out for coffee she thought this was his way of saying he liked her. Yet, not once during the date did he mention anything about the kiss. She was beginning to wonder if he really only kissed her just to steal something back from her. That was mean of him to do. Stealing a girl's precious first kiss. She couldn't bring herself to dislike him for that. She was... almost happy she stole it.

The worst-case scenario, Accelerator only did it just to steal it from her. Mikoto wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet. Once Mikoto entered her dorm room later that night, after their recent date, Kuroko informed her about the upcoming Daihasei Festival. Mikoto had completely forgotten about it since she's been dealing with Accelerator and Last Order for the last few weeks. She had a feeling, that Accelerator may have not seen fireworks ever before.

Mikoto knew this could be a good chance for her to invite Accelerator as well as Last Order. This was perfect! All she got to do is make sure that her friends don't see them… And they have to avoid Kuroko at all times. Actually, if she remembers correctly Accelerator say he met her other two friends by accident… So doesn't that mean they sort of know each other? She shook her head, it'll be best to avoid all three of them if possible. And yes… maybe even _'him'_. _'Him'_ being Touma.

Mikoto didn't waste anymore time. She picked up her phone and dialed up Accelerator's number. Why he's taking so long to answer her call was beyond her. She waited, and waited, then he finally pick up the phone sounding somewhat annoyed on the other line. What was his problem? She shrugged, and began to ask him a question about the Daihasei Festival. Like did he ever go to one before? With anyone...

Accelerator had raised an eyebrow at her sudden question. _'__Festival?__' _He repeated out loud.

Mikoto nods. "Yeah. Kuroko told me not too long ago." She replied.

The male albino grunts in annoyances while rubbing his neck. _'__You mean that teleporter girl?__' _He asked not wanting to bring Kuroko up. He still doesn't like her. The feeling is mutual between the two of them.

"Yeah." She giggles a bit. "She has a name, you know." Mikoto figured he was still considering Kuroko as nothing more than an annoying nuisances.

'_Doesn't mean I have to acknowledges it.__'_ He hissed, before he closed his eyes and leans back against he couch to relax. _'__So why did you call? Is something wrong?__'_

Mikoto almost forgot. "Oh! Remember what I say about the festival?" His cheek started to redden. She rarely asked him out after all. "Well… Are you free that day?"

'_When is it?__' _He requested, not that he has anything else to do.

"Tomorrow." She answered.

'_I'll see if I can make it. I'll call you to let you know.__' _He replied. GROUP may call him in on that day for all he knows.

Mikoto was glad that it wasn't a 'No.' She started spinning a finger around a strand of her hair. "Are you going to bring Last Order with you?" She asked.

'_Good question..._' Accelerator stood up on his feet, opened up the door to his bedroom, and sees Last Order sleeping soundly on the bed. He watched her sleep. She's quite the annoying brat when she's awake, but she's asleep, she's peaceful. If he didn't know any better, it was like she's Mikoto when she's awake, and she's him when he sleeps. Wait… Did he really just think that? He huffed slightly.

"Are you still there? You better not have hanged up!" Mikoto shouted from the phone gaining Accelerator's attention, and almost waking Last Order up.

Accelerator hisses, then winced a bit from Mikoto's sudden increase in volume. Geez… She'll wake Last Order up if she keeps this up. He slowly closed the door behind him.

'_Stop yelling. I'm still here. If you had yell any louder, you might have awoken up Last Order.__' _He deadpanned. If she had awoken because of her, he would've had to punish her for that one.

"Say something next time, then. Sheesh…" Mikoto lies down on the bed and spreads his arms out on the bed trying to relax. She began to yawn as she puts the phone back to her ear.

"Now like I was saying, are you bringing Last Order with you?" She reminded him again of her previous question.

'_I'll ask her tomorrow, when she's awake.__' _He replied before sighing.

"Great!" She smiles happily. "You know how to get there, right?" She asked.

Accelerator smirked slightly. _'__I'll just come pick you up, and you can show me.__'_

The young girl became to blush a bit. She forgot he knew where she lived, so he could practically come see her whenever he wants. "W-Well… I guess that makes senses."

The male albino groans slightly, as he rubs his neck. _'__What exactly are we going to see?__' _She's been mentioning this festival, and yet hasn't once say what they're going to see.

"Fireworks." Mikoto replied with a smile on her face.

Accelerator didn't respond for a few seconds. Fireworks? Why the hell are we going to see fireworks? Is there any point in seeing explosion of lights in the sky? He's never watched fireworks before. He's mostly been a 'shut in' type of guy. Well, there's always a chance something interesting could happen. He hisses under his breathe.

"I-It's not like you've got anything better to do, right?" Mikoto pouts. She thought he was ignoring her again, which she hopes not after she gathered the courages to ask him out. Took a lot of courages...

'_I could always go for a walk.__' _Accelerator suggested sarcastically, but that was hard to tell since he always had a stoic attitude, and tone.

"Accelerator!" She called out in irritation from his attitude. Why does he always tease her affection like this?!

Accelerator winced a bit from her sudden increase in volume. _'__Alright, alright. Just stop yelling. Damn, even after all of these years, you still haven't changed.__'_ Accelerator sighed.

"You're one to talk about changing! You're still a jerk!" She shouted still pouting. The jerk she may have fallen in love with…

'_I only act like a jerk because you're so loud._' Accelerator explained. True, but at the same time, there's a reason behind it… Accelerator closed his eyes, and sighs. _'__What time do you want me to pick you up?__'_

"Well the fireworks don't start until around 8:00pm. So 7:30pm should be okay. And um…" Mikoto wanted to get the two of them alone. But she didn't want to show any kinds of hints that she likes him. Not just that, but If Last Order is going, then she'll have to find some way to get him alone. But he seems too overprotective about Last Order's safety, so that may prove difficult. She didn't want to be selfish. "Well, I know of this spot that has a beautiful view of the fireworks." She rolls over on the bed, and lays her head on the pillow. "I'll show it to you, if you ask nicely." She smirked.

Accelerator already had an idea of where this could be going. His eyebrow twitches. _'__Hey… I'm not that eager in seeing exploding lights, like you are.__'_

Mikoto pouted childishly before her cheek started to redden from her frustration. "But, I want to see them from a good distances!"

'_Then why not just take me to this 'special' spot! Why do I have to ask nicely for it?__' _He asked yet again in his normal stoic tone. Now he's annoyed.

"Because that's what guys are supposes to do!" She shouted again causing Accelerator to wince.

Accelerator growled. He already knew where this is going. He could attempt to argue with her, but eventually he'll end up feeling a sense of guilt in his conscious, while talking to her, or trying to go to sleep. He sighs heavily. '_Fine…__'_ He growls under his breathe already regretting in agreeing to go with her. _'__Will you take me… to this good spot to watch the fireworks?__' _He finally asked through gritted teeth. It was harder than it looked to request something like that...

"What's the magic word?" Mikoto added triumphantly.

She was pushing her luck with him. He was thinking of just hanging up on her. His eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably from her telling him to say the _'magic word'_. He clenched his hand tightly into a fist, and crushes the remote in his bare hand. Shit, Aiho is gonna be on his ass about this remote. Accelerator continued to growl. _'You bitch…' _He thought to himself almost saying it out his mouth. "…Pleases…?" He finally said the taboo.

Mikoto had a huge triumphant smile on her face. Luckily Accelerator wasn't seeing it, or he would lash out, and chopped her like he does to Last order. "See? Now was that so hard?" She asked little did she know she was pouring salt on Accelerator's open wound by asking...

_'You have NO idea…' _He replied with his eye still twitching.

"Well since you've asked so kindly, I'll gladly take you there." She was starting to sound full of herself.

'_Right… Looking forward to it, Ms. Frog.__'_ He decided to get under her skin before he hung up.

"P-Pervert!" She countered back blushing, even though Accelerator hadn't shown any signs in being a pervert.

Accelerator really did enjoy making fun of her. Actually, messing with her became a bit of a habit of his. It's her reactions, and her always wanting to get the last word in their conversations that are considered sometimes arguments. But they have fun in their arguments… almost like they were an old married couple. Accelerator huffed. _'__I'll see you tomorrow.__'_

Mikoto nods. "Right…" She smiles seconds later. "Bye." He clicks the 'end' call button apart of her phone, and places it on the desk next to her. She closes her eyes feeling accomplished, and extremely happy about the results.

Kuroko was just now leaving from the bathroom after having taken a shower. She noticed the strange look on Mikoto's face. She was in a dreamily like state with a huge grin plastered across her face. Mikoto was unaware of the grin she had on her face. She couldn't wait for there date. Kuroko began to stare at her in disbelief, and shock. She was wondering, what in the world happened while she was in the shower? She hasn't smile like that since she was with that ape… Touma.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko suddenly shouted.

Mikoto snapped out of her trances, and sat up as she heard Kuroko's voice. "Y-Yeah?" She asked hesitantly. What was she screaming about?

"You're grinning as if you had win the lottery just now. Does that grin have anything to do with a certain_ 'ape'_?" She narrows her eyes, as she walks over towards Mikoto's bed.

"That idiot?" She waves her hand right under his nose shrugging it off. "No, of course not." She answered flatly.

Kuroko then bends over to Mikoto until she was directly in her face. "Then what about this new 'ape'?

Mikoto looks at Kuroko confused. "New 'ape'?"

"I'm talking about that albino looking male, Onee-sama." Kuroko deadpanned. She didn't forget about that one male that got away a while ago. There was something about their conversation before, that lead to her believing there maybe a slight chance in Mikoto knowing him.

"Oh… What about him? I-I don't even know that guy!" Mikoto stuttered still pretending not to know who she's talking about. She didn't want to deal with Kuroko firing question after question about how they met, what happened between the two, and if Mikoto were to explain. Things will not end well...

"But you electrocuted me." Kuroko reminded her with a serious glances, and a deadpanned tone.

Mikoto blushed slightly. "I told you before! I did that because you was scaring the guy!" Mikoto shouted averting her eyes away from Kuroko.

Kuroko wasn't fully convinced, but that was true. Though Accelerator would disagree with that statement. "True. Still you were having a conversation with him, as if… you two were acquaintances."

Mikoto turned away from her pouting. "He was so fragile looking. I felt sorry for the boy, and wasn't thinking when I struck you down with electricity." She mumbles under her breathe trying her best to convince Kuroko that she didn't intent to make it look that way. "B-Besides I wouldn't want to know a jerk like him."

Kuroko's eye widens as she covers her mouth dramatically. She desperately gasps at Mikoto's last few chosen words. "If you don't know him, then how do you know he's a jerk?!" Kuroko asked before teleporting herself a distances in front of Mikoto staring at her intensely. She wanted answers!

_'Crap!'_ Mikoto became to feel a cold sweat roll down her cheek. She couldn't think of anything to save her at the top of head! "Uh…well…" Mikoto was scrambling to think of something to save her from Kuroko's interrogation. Mikoto wasn't good at lying for all especially when it's about a boy.

Kuroko narrows her eyes as she grabbed Mikoto by her shoulders. "You do know him don't you?! Are you dating him?!" Kuroko's eye were fixated on Mikoto's. She knew Mikoto was hiding something from her. She can't look anyone in the eye when she's lying. Kuroko looked in closer to get a better look at her eyes.

Mikoto eyes widens in shock at her beginning to panic now. No point in hiding it now. The cat's out of the bag now, and she tried so hard not to give herself away. Only to give in when back up into a corner. She waves her hands furiously from the close proximity that Kuroko was from her face. "What?! I'm not…!" Mikoto began blushing madly as she thought about him, and her dating. It's not a bad idea actually... Her entire face was completely red. Too much blood was rushing to her face. "Well… um… It's complicated okay?!" She felt like she may faint at this rate.

Kuroko released Mikoto from her tight hold, and sighs heavily. First that spiky haired ape, now a moppy haired ape? Mikoto sure does know how to pick them doesn't she. "Onee-sama… You've got such horrible taste in boys." Kuroko couldn't believe she's attracted to guys like... well, like THAT.

Little did Kuroko know, Mikoto has already asked herself that question numerous times. Even she wonders why she feels... attached to guys like that. Still... Unlike Touma, Accelerator had something more special about him. Once you get best how much of a jerk he can be, he's a pretty nice guy. Mikoto wants to exploit that side of him. A few times she's witnessed it, and she wants to see more. Mikoto then blinked at Kuroko's words. She raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that? **_SHE_** has horrible taste in boys? Since when? "What's wrong with my taste?" She asked demanding an answer from her.

Kuroko backed up from Mikoto's bed, and stops right next to the front door. She then turns her back to Mikoto, pouts, and mumbles to herself. "I just wish, you had a taste for me instead…" Kuroko wanted Mikoto to see her as someone she could grow to like. Like more than just a best friend. The same way she reacts to Accelerator being brought up, she wants the same reaction when it comes to her. A perverted grin spreads on Kuroko's face. Sadly, Mikoto had no knowledge of it, and became to approach her unaware of what evil intentions her roommate has in store.

"Eh?" Mikoto stood up from the bed, and walks over to Kuroko. "Don't ignore me. Answer my question!" Mikoto shouted still approaching her roommate, but the moment Mikoto got within Kuroko's range, she spun into action. Kuroko then suddenly turned around, and jumps into the air diving directly towards Mikoto with her lust filled eyes. "Onee-sama~!"

Mikoto eyes widens in horror as Kuroko lunged herself at her. No way is she going to let Mikoto touch her! So, before Kuroko could make contact with her, she coated herself in electricity, and Kuroko landed directly on her only to get electrocuted. That caused Kuroko to scream out in agony and pleasure waking up some of the students in the dorm. It even caused the Dorm Manager to head straight to their room to tell them to keep it down _'or else'_. Mikoto, and Kuroko cowered in fear at the_ 'or else'_ part, and decided to go to bed NOW, before the Dorm Manager loses her patience. Mikoto changed into her usual green Gekota pajamas to go to sleep. For tomorrow, will be her chance to go on a normal date with Accelerator. She hopes nothing ruins it. Just the two of them talking together.

The next morning, Accelerator woken up from his sleep. He wasn't expecting today to be all that much different from yesterday. The only difference is that now he has to go with Mikoto to a Festival. This would be his first time going to see fireworks. Well, he's seen them before, but now he'll be staring at them as they explode in the sky this time. And not alone either. He had told Aiho, and Kikyou that he was going, and that he might be taking Last Order with him, but they insist that he goes alone. That confused him, and he asked why, but they just say that it would be much better this way. They'll keep Last Order occupy while he goes on ahead, and enjoys himself along with Mikoto. Unlike Accelerator, the two women could tell when a girl is trying to make a move on a guy. But to think Accelerator was this oblivious about her advances. He shrugged it off and did what they say. He was about to leave, but his guardians called him back in once they noticed his outfit.

"You're not going out dress like that are you?" Aiho asked. She crossed her arms over her chest, and began scanning Accelerator's poor choice in clothing. This is a special occasion, and a special date, little did Accelerator know, this date was worth a lot more to Mikoto.

Accelerator was wearing his casual long-sleeve white shirt with the black V-patterns outfit, with gray pants. He doesn't have any other colors other than black, gray, and white. Is something wrong with that? "Yeah. What about it?" Accelerator asked.

"This is a special occasion, Accelerator. You're going to a festival with a girl, mind you. The least you can do is dress the part." Kikyou said with a stoic look in her eye.

Accelerator blinks still not understanding what she means. "Ah~?" Dress the part? What is Kikyou talking about?

Hours later. Mikoto was waiting in front of her dorm building for Accelerator to come pick her up. He was taking his sweet time coming to get her. Did he forget what time to pick her up? Did something else come up? Or is this his way of saying that he's changing his mind of going with her. She was wearing an orange colored yukata with an orange, and lime green sash around her stomach. She was also carrying a Gekota shaped kinchaku bag. She was beginning to feel angry and depressed at the same time. Maybe more depressed then angry at the fact that he wasn't showing up. Did he really just dump her?

"He better not even think about leaving me out here…" Mikoto hissed with her anger growing from the thought of Accelerator deserting her out here. He couldn't possibly just leave her here, after she's finally worked up the courage

She then heard a voice call out towards her from behind her. "Hey." That was Accelerator's voice.

The sudden voice actually caused her to jump a bit. But she hid it behind her attitude. "About time, you show up. You're not supposes to keep a lady waiting!"

Accelerator grunts. "For a lady, you don't seem to act like one."

Mikoto growls, as she turns around. She's had just about enough of his attitude. "Listen, you…!"

She stopped right in her track after witnessing the outfit that Accelerator was wearing. He was also wearing a yukata much to her surprises. She began blushing without even realizing it. He was wearing an all black yukata, with a white sash surrounding his waist. She was expecting him to come dress in his normal outfit. The color defiantly suits him, that's for sure, but to think he could look so good in a yukata. Accelerator notices that she was staring at him. Though this was to be expected since he rarely wears anything else especially a yukata. He was embarrassed slightly having to wear this for something as stupid as a festival. What was the point of buying this damn outfit if he wasn't going to wear it more than once? Unless they think his first experience at a festival might inspiring him to go more. He doubts that. Okay, enough with the staring Mikoto. You're starting to really creep him out.

"Railgun. Are you alright?" She's been staring at him this whole time, and it's still disturbing him. Even his stoic expression was showing off how annoyed he was with her stare.

"Y-Yeah. You… just look different. Like you've freshen up." She stuttered. She didn't expect him to look so… good. Never thought she'd see the day that he presents himself in such a way.

"Blame Yomikawa, and Yoshikawa. But I chose the color." Accelerator admitted. It wasn't his idea to come dress in a yukata. But his two guardians just wouldn't let him leave unless he looked damn well near perfect.

"You chose well." She smiles at him. "It suits you. I like it." Mikoto was liking his new look. It's cute, and she wouldn't mind seeing him dress like this more often.

Accelerator's eyes widen slightly before he huffed looking away. He doesn't reply well to compliments. "Thanks…" He clears his throat wanting to change the subject now. "Shall we get going?" He asked.

Mikoto's smile grew more happily, and she nods. "Yeah!" She turned away from Accelerator and was about to walk off.

Accelerator places a hand on his hip. "So where is this private place, you spoke of before?" He really just wanted to see the fireworks already. Not wanting to waste time here.

"Oh, yeah… Follow me." She motions her hand for Accelerator to follow her towards the festival.

Mikoto began to walk towards the festival, but then make a quick right heading through some trees. Accelerator followed after her a little surprised by her certain detour. He wonders if this place was as good as she says it is. It's probably a place near a store to get rare Gekota items from. He sighs heavily. It better not be something as stupid as that, or he may actually leave… Just then, Accelerator realizes something strange. It's familiar. This path does seem familiar. Where the hell is she leading him to?

"We're here!" Mikoto suddenly shouted to inform Accelerator on their location.

"Hm?" Accelerator looks around. The place wasn't anywhere special. It seems like a normal hang out spot. There's only one tree here. Not to mention there's a park nearby. Thankfully, there are no kids in the park. They must be gone to see the firework with their parents. Thank god… But Accelerator wasn't amused in the least. Well… at least the view of the sky is pretty good. They could see the fireworks clearly from where they are.

"Where are we?" Accelerator asked as he turns to Mikoto still a bit confused, of where they're at.

Mikoto looked at Accelerator dumbfounded. "Obviously, we're at a _'special'_ spot." Mikoto deadpanned before resting her hands behind her back.

Accelerator made a 'Tch' sound with his tongue before he started walking over to the tree. _'Why am I getting a serious case of déjà vu?__**'**_ He thought to himself, as he stops in front of the tree, and looks up at it.

An image of his childhood suddenly flashed in front of him. He saw the image of his younger self, laying down on the grass below them, and an even younger girl sitting on the grass next to him. Accelerator stood there for a minute before he was finally to register what he was beginning to remember. This was where… they first met.

The young girl walks over next to him. "Hey… Do you remember now?"

"Heh…" He smirks slightly before closing his eyes. "You getting me all reminisce…"

Mikoto grins feeling a hint of accomplishment. "The great Accelerator is actually enjoying himself?" She teased playfully grinning happily.

Accelerator huffed as his smirk fades. "Don't be a smart-ass about it, Railgun." He turns to her a bit curious as to why she chose here out of all places. "But why did you choose this place?" Accelerator tilted his head to the side.

"The festival grounds are going to be crowded. Most people get their spots a week in advances. So all of the good spots in the grass are probably taken already. The fireworks look awesome here anyway! Besides…" She started but stopped mid-sentence. Her cheeks turn red as holds on to kinchaku with both her hands. Accelerator notices her face turning red but gotten used to seeing her blush. Though he's still clueless of what it means.

"I wanted to be alone with you…" Mikoto finally confessed in a muttered tone.

"…I see." Accelerator replied softly having barely heard what she said, but still understanding her methods in wanting to be alone with him.

One of the fireworks starts to go up from the festival grounds and exploded in the sky. The light brilliantly illuminates the dark night sky. Both Accelerator and Mikoto turn to the sky and watched the firework exploded in the night skies. It was definitely a beautiful sight. A romantic sight. "Oh, it started. A big one right from the start."

Accelerator nodded in agreement having not said a word. Mikoto looks at Accelerator and blushes slightly again. She was starting to stare at him again, but not as obvious as before. This time, she was watching him at the corner of her eyes wondering what could be on his mind. Accelerator was quiet. A bit too quiet. He looks like he has a lot of his mind right now. Maybe he's still reminiscing about the memories of his past. Or is he enjoying the fireworks? She was growing curious.

"Accelerator, aren't you being a bit too quiet?" She asked. He's normally quiet but not THIS quiet. He could talk to her about it if it's something to worry about.

He looks at Mikoto while raising an eyebrow. "Really?" Isn't he normally quiet around her? Isn't she the one normally doing the talking for the both of them?

Mikoto nods, and smiles a bit. "Yeah, you usually don't keep your mouth shut for long. Don't bring the tension down during a moment like this." Mikoto smirked letting out a sly remark.

Accelerator shot a glare at Mikoto for that comment. "Hey! I told you, I'm not into fireworks like that!" He looks away from her with a hiss escaping from his lips. The truth was that he wasn't expecting her to bring him to a place like this. This actually caught him off guard. Not to mention she's dress in a yukata. It… looks good on her. Is this festival really worth wearing these kind of outfits? Well, he's not complaining as much as he thought. Why did his heart jump when he thought about her in that yukata? His heart skipped a beat when he first saw her in it too.

Mikoto tilts her head innocently to the side. "Are you nervous or something? Tell me what on your mind." Mikoto leans in a bit closer to Accelerator leaning him an ear.

The first thing on his mind, huh? "That yukata… It looks pretty on you…" He said.

Another firework shot up into the sky and exploded preventing Mikoto from hearing Accelerator previous sentence. "Huh?" She blinked. She didn't quite hear him. "Could you say that again? The firework went off, and I didn't hear you."

Accelerator's eyebrow began to twitch. "… I say, you look pretty in that yukata!" He repeated but in a much louder tone.

This time she heard him. She became to blush madly from his last several chosen words. "E-Eh?!" She squeaked in surprises from the sudden compliment.

Accelerator groans under his breath. It's as he thought, whichever he's alone with her, he feels like he as butterflies in his stomach and his heart seems to beat faster as well. Damn it, what is this feeling that is developing within him? This attitude of his is completely unlike him. This always happens when he's alone with Mikoto only. Why? He didn't understand it at all. "This is completely unlike me…" He said.

Mikoto nods slowly still blushing madly. Definitely. Still... That didn't mean that she disliked it. "B-But… It was nice of you to tell me." A nervous smile spreading across her lips.

Accelerator grunts. "I guess." He looked away diverting his eyes elsewhere. "You're not being loud right now, so I've noticed how you're dressed." He added followed by him rubbing his neck, then began to adjust his choker around his neck.

Mikoto started to glare at Accelerator slightly. "Hey, can't you give a compliment without insulting someone after it?" Mikoto pouted, then let out a sigh.

"I can." He smirks slightly. "I just can't help messing with you." He gently pats Mikoto's head with a small smirk on his face.

Mikoto smiles a bit. "You jerk… I'm not a dog." She removes his hand from on top of her head, and giggles. "Kuroko's the one who helped me put it on." She cheerfully added with a huge grin on her face. He means well, despite his jerk like attitude.

Mikoto twirls around with the yukata elegantly flowing through the air. If Accelerator could blush as of now, he would because he was staring in awe of her elegantly. A small smirk spread across his face, but it wasn't like it normal one when he has evil intentions in mind. It was a genuine one. "And well… if you like it, then I like it too. I'm happy…"

Another firework shot off into the sky and exploded before Accelerator did hear with Mikoto was saying this time. Seem like fate is messing with the both of them. "Ah~? I didn't hear you over the fireworks."

"I said, if you like it, then I like it too! I'm happy!" Mikoto shouted at him blushing from the embarrassment of yelling.

Accelerator pretended to be unable to hear her a second time. "Could you say that again?"

"Stop messing around!" Mikoto cried out growing extremely irritated now! Why does he always make fun of her?!

Accelerator winces. "Okay!" He rubbed his ear, and turned to her. "I heard you that time!" But wait… He looks at Mikoto confused having finally caught on to what she had said. "But, you're happy?"

Mikoto giggles. "It doesn't need to be said, right? It means you see me as a girl!" She sounded pretty proud to be seen as a girl.

Accelerator's eyes widen slightly as he looks away from her again. "I-I guess…"

Mikoto pokes Accelerator's shoulder playfully. "You shuddered."

Accelerator shot an angry glares at Mikoto. "Shut up!" He hissed ignoring her pokes. Damn it, she's really starting to grow on him. More than he thought she could.

Mikoto couldn't help but laugh at Accelerator seeing him act shy, and nervous. It's her first time seeing him act like that, so she had to take advantages of that. Now that she's realizes that he secretly does see her as a girl, she knew her chances had went up. She would be lying if she didn't see him as a boy as well. So they're even. "But asking me to repeat the same thing, three times? You're a really cruel guy, aren't you?"

Accelerator looks up at the sky not showing so much as a care in the world right now. "That firework that blew up last time was pretty cool." He commented to himself, pretending to ignore her.

"Don't change the subject, damn it!" Mikoto cried out again. Come on, can't he give her a chance to enjoy teasing him. He's so unfair, sometimes. Scratch that... All the time!

Accelerator couldn't help but had one of his trademark smirks spread along his face at her reaction. She pouts feeling extremely fed up with his attitude. He's always like this! Sometimes she questions herself of how she had managed to even fall in love with such a guy. He's a tough nut to crack, but seriously… Mikoto had soon started to pout childishly. "Why does it have to be you, out of all people?" She asked unaware that she had say that out loud.

It had caught Accelerator's curiosity. What did she mean by that last line? _'Why does it have to be you'_. He looks at Mikoto expecting an answer from her."What do you mean?" He asked.

Mikoto had realized what she had just say, and began to feel her cheeks burn from the blood rushing there. "Oh, it's nothing!" She waves her hands trying to play it off. She cleared his throat then attempted to change the subject. "J-Just that firework was pretty! Hahaha." She laughed nervously with a nervous grin on her face.

Accelerator looked at her suspiciously. That's strange... "That firework ended minutes ago." He reminded her with a deadpanned tone.

Mikoto clears her throat again unsure of what to say now. Accelerator stares at her awaiting for her to say something. Accelerator continued to stare intensely at Mikoto until she looked away blushing tremulously. She couldn't handle staring into his eyes for so long. While she looked away, Accelerator turned his attention back to the sky. The sky was filled with the firework's smoke.

_'Idiot! I've got to think of something to talk about! This conversation is going to turn south unless I do something! If I want to know how you feels then, I've got to push forward!' _Mikoto screamed in her head as she sneaks a peek at Accelerator at the side of her eye. It's now or never!

"Hey… Railgun." Accelerator called out for her suddenly.

She turns to Accelerator quickly. "Y-Yeah?"

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Accelerator asked in the most blunt tone possible.

Mikoto started coughing heavily. A big firework shot up, and exploded within the sky. If only it had come just a second sooner, Mikoto could have played it off like she didn't hear a thing. But Accelerator is smarter than that, so she couldn't play dumb with him. But he's so blunt! A bit too blunt in that question!

Mikoto looks away with her face turning red again. "W-Well… I have my eyes set out on someone."

"I see…" He leans on his crutch. "Is it that Level 0?" He asked curiosity.

"You mean **_him_**?" She shook her head. _'It used to be him. But it was only one-sided after all.'_ She thought to herself before she closed her eyes. Her expression softens as he mentioned Touma, and Accelerator noticed that. He didn't mean for that to happen. Guess bringing him into a conversation was a bad idea. He better continue on with the conversation quickly. He was about to, but then Mikoto continued on before he could.

"I do. But it's not him." She answered after reopening her eyes. She turns towards Accelerator. "Do you?" She asked.

He let out a small 'Tch' with his tongue. He huffed a few seconds later before he answered. "I don't know, if I would call it a crush…"

"It's strange, huh? We both have a crush on someone." Mikoto crossed her arms over her chest. It's more than just a random coincidence.

Accelerator nods in agreement. "What kind of person is he?" Accelerator rest his hand on his hip having grown curious in who she's talking about.

Mikoto smirks slightly as she became to describe the boy that she claims to have a crush on. "He's far away from my ideal guy, that's for sure. He likes to fight, and he's mean to me." Her cheeks began to redden slightly before she turned away mumbling. "I really don't know why I fell in love with him." She added still asking herself the same question even now.

Accelerator didn't know why but he felt like that was directed at him for some weird reason. He continued to growl but shrugged it off. "The girl, I'm interested in isn't anything like my type either." He looks at her at the corner of his eye, and gives her a smirk of his own. "She's a loud mouth brat and stubborn as hell." He scowled. "If _'love'_ is the word, then I don't know how I fell in love with this brat."

Mikoto glares at Accelerator, and almost let her emotions get the better of her for a second. Electricity was on the verge of flaring around her until, he mention the word _'love'_. He loves someone. I-Impossible, h-he… Accelerator took a second to realize that maybe using the word _'love'_ was a little strong. Okay, not a little. That was very strong of a word to uses. Mikoto's eyes began to stick to Accelerator's face like glue, and her eyes soften as she tightens her grip on the strap of her kinchaku. "A-Accelerator… Would the girl you l-l-l-love by any chance, start with the letter _'M'_?" She couldn't help but ask because despite how much she didn't want to admit it, that does sound like her. No, it did sound exactly like her.

Accelerator turned his attention away from Mikoto for the moment. "Good question." Now that he thinks about it, the way she describe the male that she has a crush on does sound like him too. It was making him grow curious, by the second to figure out if it is him or not. "Does the guy you love by any chance start with the letter _'A'_?" Accelerator was hiding how interested he was in knowing about this guy with his normal stoic face.

"D-Do you want to say it together?" Mikoto suggested while stuttering.

"Say what?" He asked not completely following where this is going.

Mikoto puts three fingers up towards Accelerator's face. "On the count of three. We say the name of the person that we like. At the same time."

Accelerator groans a bit as he rubs his cheek. Leave it to Mikoto to suggests something like this... "Well, that makes senses. Guess we have a pretty good guess on who the other likes, huh?" Did he make it that obvious?

Mikoto nods hesitantly. He really did. They both did. So yeah, they most probably do have a guess on the other. "Okay… Then on the count of three!"

Both Accelerator, and Mikoto turned to each other. They could see the other was nervous. Mikoto's face was blushing brightly red as she looks up at Accelerator's face. She stared up into his crimson red eye. If only she knew she was blushing just as red as his eyes. She couldn't tell since her blush was camouflage with his eye's reflection. They're very beautiful. Her heart continued to beat faster. It's possible, that Accelerator heard her heart beating too. Accelerator had never actually notices Mikoto's real beauty. She was blushing so red, that it was literally impossible not to notices. She was extremely nervous, he could see that. He was nervous too, but was hiding it behind his face better than Mikoto. But even he couldn't hide the fact that Mikoto was pretty cute in her yukata. He took a deep breathe, and sees she staring at him. Why does she look so innocent…? Is this really Railgun?

"O-On the count of three." Mikoto repeated.

"Okay. Three…" Accelerator started the count down.

Mikoto waves her hand furiously in front of herself. She wasn't mentally ready yet! "H-Hold on, hold on. I need to prepare myself."

'_If she keeps wasting time, it'll become that much more harder to say it!'_ He started growling from him being impatience. The sooner the better, right? Why does she have to take her time with this? Accelerator taps his foot on the ground while leaning against his crutch.

Mikoto takes a deep breathe to calm down her beating heart. It was beating like crazy in her chest. It felt like it was just about ready to burst right out of her heart. She swallows hard and then take yet another deep breathe just for safety measures. "All right! L-Let's do this."

"Okay. We're going to say who we like." Accelerator reminded her again, just in case she forget during her little hyperventilating on the side.

Accelerator, and Mikoto slowly began the countdown to their confession. "Three…"

"Two…" Mikoto continued.

"One!" Accelerator shouted. Accelerator was about to yell out her name, but then he stopped himself. He actually couldn't do it. It's not in him. It wouldn't be him, if he did. And knowing Mikoto, she probably couldn't do it either. She's a Level 5 after all. She has her pride, too.

"Hold on, I can't do it…" Accelerator stopped right before he could say the name. This is too embarrassing especially for him. To think that he would have seconds thoughts about confessing something like this. Confessing to someone out int he open isn't as easy as he thought.

"ACCELERATOR!"

He stand corrected… Mikoto has discarded herself of it.

"Oh…" Accelerator stood there quietly.

"Oh…" Mikoto's face was started to glow brightly. All of the blood began to spread out throughout her entire face. She was blushing so back, that her eyes began to whirl around from the blood. She was starting to feel dizzy. She was completely, and utterly embarrassed now.

This was awkward… "So you lo—"

"You're the worst! You ass!" Her electricity started flaring wildly around her body, as she cried out towards him. She couldn't believe he left her hanging like that! The least he could have done was try and stop her if he wasn't going to keep up his end of the deal!

Accelerator was on the verge of activating his choker to protect himself with _**'Reflection'**_ since Mikoto's emotion was flaring all over the place. "Calm down. That wasn't on purpose! Damn it, I feel the same about you!"

Mikoto's electricity started to die now that she started to calm herself down. Which she was having a hard time doing so, after what he did. She wasn't going to forgive him for that for a long time. "Still, why did you have to be off?!"

Accelerator turned away. "Look… I'm glad it was me." He sighs as he continued on. "I've notices my feeling for a while now. Ever since we started hanging out and getting to know each other. I've been noticing strange emotions developing within me." He then places a hand to his chest. It's still a strange feeling to him, but he knows what it is now. "I've never felt this feeling before. I was confused of what to call it." He looks down towards the ground. "Well, that was until you mention the word _'love'_. That's when it hit me."

Accelerator looks back at her, and Mikoto then saw something she never thought she would actually see in her life. There was a small smile on Accelerator's face. She was beyond shock when she seen it. It was a genuine smile. She stares at him in awe, and quickly burned that image into her memories. "Accelerator…" Mikoto exhaled his name in a soft breath.

Accelerator's small smile fades from his face, as he began to stare directly into her eyes. "Mikoto…" He didn't know what else to say to her for the moment. The conversation grew quiet, as they just stared at each other. Mikoto had just one last question left before anything else happens…

"So then… When you kissed me back then, did it mean anything?" She finally managed to ask him the most important question that was lingering in her head this entire time.

Accelerator places a hand behind his head and scratches the back of his head while hanging his head over letting his hair cover up most of his face. Crap… He wasn't expecting that question to come flying at him out of no where. Why did she have to go, and ask that question? This whole time he was hoping she would forget about what happened that day. He cursed his luck, but right about now it would probably be best to answer it now, rather than later…

"Yeah. At first, I thought it didn't… but it meant a lot more than I figured. A whole lot more." Accelerator answered truthfully. He's not one to linger about what had happened in the past, but he has to remember, this is Mikoto he's talking to.

"Can we…" Mikoto paused with her mouth left open. She wanted to word this right.

"Ah~?" Accelerator raised an eyebrow. He was a bit worried of what she was going to say to him. After giving her such a crappy reason to kiss her, she's probably pissed at him, and she has every right to be.

"Can we… do it again?" Mikoto asked with her lips trebling slightly. Asking for him to kiss her again. What was she thinking?

Accelerator rubs his chin slightly, not seeing anything wrong with kissing her again, and this time she's asking him to do so. "I don't see a problem with that."

His eyes widens in shock. Mikoto leans in towards Accelerator's face, and before Accelerator could even prepare himself; Mikoto had already stand up on her tip toes, and locked lips with him, much to Accelerator's surprises. Another firework shot up into the air, and exploded, but Accelerator eyes were fixated on her sudden action. Mikoto's eyes were closes as she was slowly pulled away from him. She left Accelerator in shock of what had just transpired.

"What the hell?!" Accelerator had lost his composure just now completely.

Mikoto's face was still blushing. "Revenge from before." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Accelerator shot a glare at Mikoto as he clenches his teeth angrily together. He couldn't believe she got him. "You little…!"

Mikoto then started to laugh at Accelerator's face. And surprisingly Accelerator couldn't for some reason stay mad at her. He sighs heavily, and then growls at her. They both take a seat under the tree, and relax themselves on the grass below them. Accelerator leans up against the tree, and Mikoto sat on the ground next to him, as the fireworks show started, and different flashes of light began to illuminates through the sky right in front of them. This was a precious spot for the both of them. Even though their time together when they were younger was short, it was still one of the greatest memories they shared together. Mikoto closes her eyes, as she leans her head on Accelerator's shoulder. She felt so relaxed in his presences. Accelerator looks at her, and then wraps his arm around her neck with a soften smirk on his face.

"I love you…" Mikoto suddenly confessed after a few seconds of being wrapped in his arm.

"I love you too..." Accelerator replied back in a soft tone…

Accelerator didn't think he would enjoy the fireworks festival. He never was a fan for them, but his first experience may have ended up being his best experiences. He listens in of Mikoto's soft breathing, and became to relax at the sound the fireworks exploding echoed through his ears. Maybe firework festival aren't really that bad, he'll have to come to another one when he gets the chance. He's not going alone, he'll have someone to take with him.

Mikoto smile softly as she leans in closer to Accelerator. She was close to falling to sleep on his chest. To think such cold guy could be so warm… and sometimes kind. She doesn't regret confession to him. Though she still secretly wishes they had confessed at the same time. She wanted it to be a little more romantic, but this will just have to do. She knows he's not going to want to do that, so she'll deal with this.

So, he's finally gotten himself a girlfriend at the festival. But, his girlfriend ended up being Mikoto Misaka herself. Now he has another Misaka to deal with. Though it's going to be a pain in the ass having to tell the two guardians, and Last Order about this. Wait. On second thought, Last Order doesn't need to know. He does not want her to bug him half to death on what he is planning to do with their 'Onee-sama' next. Or 'Mother', or what the hell ever. No, thank you, but other wises he wouldn't mind going on another date every once in the while. Especially if it's towards another one of these festivals.

_**END**_

_**Accelerator: "What if you…"**_

_**Mikoto: "Fell in love…**_

_**Accelerator: "With the one…"**_

_**Mikoto: "You're supposes to…"**_

_**Accelerator, and Mikoto: "Hate?"**_


End file.
